Passé Trouble
by Isabella-swan
Summary: Isabella ne se souviens plus de son passé, elle est prisonnière de James et ne sait pas comment elle a finit là. Elle rencontre Edward dans un parc...A/H
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Je suis dans ce parc, je m'y promène et profite d'une liberté éphémère. C'est vraiment agréable de profiter des rayons de soleil de L.A. je n'ai que 22 ans, je suis Isabella Marie Swan, c'est ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur mes papiers. La seule chose que j'ai pu conserver de mon ancienne vie. Je choute dans une pierre en me demandant comment j'ai pu en arriver là. Je n'en ai aucune idée et rien ne peut être pire que l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose sans savoir ce que c'est. J'ai perdu la mémoire suite à une chute, j'ai oublié mes 22 premières années. Et les seules qui soient. Je me suis réveillée chez cet homme et je ne savais rien de moi, il disait être mon petit amis. Je n'en suis plus vraiment sûre mais je ne suis pas en position d'objecter. Il a un contrôle total sur ma vie. Je ne peux même pas m'enfuir. Ou irais-je ? J'ai abandonné tout espoir. Les seules choses qui me tiennent dans un état stable sont les flashes que j'ai constamment de mon ancienne vie. Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas ou j'allais et trébuchais sur une racine d'arbre. Alors que je m'attendais à ressentir un choc, une main enserra mon bras, me maintenant en équilibre.

« Sa va mademoiselle ? » demanda une voix masculine. Je me tourne pour lui faire face et le jauge du regard.

« Ca va, merci beaucoup… »

« Edward, Edward Cullen. » m'interrompt-il.

Il fronce légèrement les sourcils et me demande.

« Vous êtes du coin ? Ça fait un moment que je vous vois roder ici. »

« Vous êtes flic ? » rétorquais' je d'une voix monocorde.

Il afficha un grand sourire et encra son regard au mien.

« Non, juste curieux. »

Je regardais ma montre et vis qu'il était déjà tard. Je remerciais cet homme avant de m'en aller. Mais il me retint par le bras, envoyant une décharge dans mon corps.

« Je ne connais même pas votre nom. » souffla-t-il.

«Je n'en suis même pas sure moi-même » soufflais-je avant de m'en aller. Je rentrais et tentais de faire le moins de bruit possible. Mais James était déjà là. Il me jaugea du regard puis me demanda ou j'étais, je ne lui ai pas répondu. Il me l'a redemander et je lui ai dit la vérité, seulement il ne m'a pas cru, ou si c'était le cas il s'inventait une excuse de plus pour me frapper. Il m'assena un premier coup de poing, puis un deuxième…

Ce soir là il me roua de coup comme à son habitude. J'e finis par m'endormir après avoir pleurée une fois de plus. Je ne vœux Qu'une seule chose, que cet enfer cesse. Que la mort me prenne, je ne vœux plus vivre. Mais pitié enlevez moi de là. Pitié qu'un ange vienne me chercher…

Les semaines défilèrent une à une, aussi longues les unes que les autres. James continuait à me faire travailler sur un piratage informatique, il continuait à me frapper, à me violer…Mon enfer semblait eternel.

Ce soir, il avait décidé de me trainer dans un bar, je lui avais donné un compromis, soit il me laissait trouver un travail, soit j'arrêtais de travailler sur le réseau, et il pourrait me rouer de coups ça n'y changerais rien. Il a essayé, d'ailleurs, mais j'ai résisté. Il a fini par céder. Nous arrivâmes dans un bar et prîmes place à une table. Il commanda un cocktail et un verre d'eau. Pas besoin de chercher, l'eau était pour moi. J'entendis une mélodie au piano et tournais la tête vers la scène. Un homme était installer au piano et jouait Clair de Lune de Debussy. Quand il releva la tête je reconnus les yeux verts de l'homme du parc. Il est Magnifique, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte ce jour là dans le parc. Ces cheveux sont désordonnés et ont des reflets cuivrés sous les spots. Je remarque au bout d'un moment que c'est moi qu'il regarde et rougis violemment en baissant la tête. J'évite son regard pendant le reste de la soirée.

« J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes. » soufflais-je. Je me lève sans attendre son autorisation et je sais que ça va me couter mais je m'en fous.

Je vais me rafraichir et reviens vers notre table mais vois James occupé avec une rousse. Je souffle de soulagement et vais m'asseoir au bar. Le tabouret à côté de moi se déplace mais je ne tourne pas le regard. Un homme brun et très musclé au bar engage la conversation.

« Alors Edward, tu t'ennuie tout seul ? »Sourit-il.

Je tourne la tête vers l'homme assis à mes côtés et constate que c'est le pianiste. Il me regarde et ancre son regard au mien.

« Bonsoir » souffle-t-il. J'ai le souffle coupé par tant de beauté. Comment ais-je fais pour ne pas le remarquer plus tôt ?

« Bonsoir » répondis-je.

« Je ne vous ai plus revu au parc. » dit-il prudemment. J'en fus quelque peu déstabiliser.

« Vous me surveillez ? »Demandais-je.

« Non, je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis pas flic, juste curieux. » Il affiche un magnifique sourire en coin.

Je le regarde dans les yeux et je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passer à ce moment là, mais c'est comme si on était dans une bulle. La musique paraissait lointaine et le brouhaha inexistant. Il semblait sonder mon esprit et je le vis froncer les sourcils à plusieurs reprises. Je remarquais seulement que nous nous étions approchés l'un de l'autre et je rougis. Il le remarqua et un petit sourire étira ces lèvres.

« Vous êtes magnifique. » ça semblait lui avoir échappé et il eut un petit rire.

« Merci » répondis-je , troublée en fronçant les sourcils.

« Bella ! Tu es là pour chercher du travail il me semble. » Et là la bulle éclate d'un coup. La réalité me revient en pleine face comme un gifle et j'ai envie de pleurer tellement je voudrais retourner dans cet état d'effervescence. Je me tourne vers James qui me lança un regard froid.

« Elle est accompagnée. »dit-il à Edward.

« C'est pourtant vous qui étiez occuper avec cette rousse. » Cracha Edward. Je fus surprise du fait qu'il a remarqué autant de choses.

« Si vous voulez du travail, j'en ai à vous proposer. » intervint le barman. J'eus envie de l'embrasser à ce moment là.

« C'est vrai ? » dis-je en me tournant vers lui. Il acquiesça avec un sourire. Je fis un bond sur mon tabouret et j'entendis Edward échapper un rire à mes côtés.

« Je cherche une chanteuse, pour accompagner le pianiste que voici. » dit-il en pointant Edward du pouce.

« Je veux bien. »

« Il en est hors de question. »

James et moi avions parlé en même temps et un silence tendu s'installa. Je me tournais lentement vers lui et ouvris lentement la bouche, mesurant ce que j'allais dire.

« Ma mère était une excellente chanteuse, je tiens cette passion d'elle. » Lançais-je avec un sourire carnassier. Il en fut déstabilisé, comme prévu. Je ne suis pas censé me souvenir de ça, ayant perdu la mémoire. Mais j'ai ces flashes sur mon passé. Je suis convainque que je vais retrouver la mémoire un jour. Voyant que je peux représenter un danger en me rappelant de certaines choses, il abdique.

« Bien, quand commence-t-elle ? » dit-il sans me quitter des yeux.

Je me tourne vers le barman, pleine d'espoir.

« Elle fera un essai demain soir et je verrais si elle est assez douée pour que je lui fasse signer un contrat. » dit-il. Je le regardais, incrédule.

« Vous êtes le propriétaire du bar ? » demandais-je.

« En effet, je suis Emette Cullen, le frère d'Edward. » sourit-il.

Oh ! Tout s'éclaire maintenant.

« Il est temps de partir Bella. » dit James, me rappelant à l'ordre.

Je lui lançais un regard et baissais la tête.

« Bien, allons-y. »soupirais-je.

« A demain, Bella. » dit Edward.

« A demain. » dis-je la gorge nouée, je ne sais pas si c'était le fait de le quitter ou l'anticipation par rapport à ce qui m'attendait. Nous rentrâmes et James n'était vraiment pas de nonne humeur. Il voulait s'assurer que je ne tente rien contre lui, et pour ce faire il m'a battu, encore et encore…

Le soir j'allais me coucher, le corps douloureux. James me laissa au moins tranquille pour dormir. Je ne pense pas que j'en aurais supporté plus ce soir là. Le lendemain j'attendais que passe ma journée pour retournée au bar. Quelque chose m'attirait vers Edward, c'était inexplicable.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Je me gare devant le bar et descend de la voiture que j'ai empruntée à James. Il n'a pas insisté pour me surveiller, c'était la seule condition. J'entre dans le bar et me fraie difficilement un passage à travers la foule. Au bout d'un moment un homme m'empêche de passer. Je lui demande de me laisser passer.

« Tu veux pas venir faire un tour, beauté. »Il empeste l'alcool.

« Non, non merci ça ira. » répondis-je. Alors que je veux m'éloigner, il m'attrape le bras. Je me retrouve séparé de la foule en un temps record et je commence à m'inquiéter.

« Lâchez-moi ! » je commence à me débattre mais il ne me lâche pas.

« Alors, ma belle, t'as pas envie de t'amuser un peu ? » souffle-t-il.

« Éloigne-toi d'elle. » dit une voix dure. Mon agresseur se tourne vers Edward sans me lâcher.

« De quoi tu te mêles toi. »dit-il. Je profite de son inattention et lui envoie un coup de pied bien placé. Il se plie en deux de douleurs et je me dégage de sa prise.

« Bella, ça va ? » demande Edward d'une voix inquiète alors qu'on s'éloigne vers une pièce de l'autre côté du bar.

« Oui, tout va bien. »Soufflais-je. Je remarque qu'il à ces bras autour de moi. La sensation est grisante. Il s'en rend compte également et me lâche. On se trouve dans une grande pièce, une sorte de salon. L'endroit est apaisant. Il se tient face à moi, l'air mal à l'aise.

« Je suis désolé pour ça. » dit-il.

« Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute que je sache. »Soufflais-je.

« Ta voix est dénué d'intonation. »constata-t-il. Je baisse la tête pour seule réponse. Je ne peux pas le regarder dans les yeux, ils ont l'air si pur, alors que je n'ai plus rien de sain en moi. J'ai envie prendre mes jambes à mon cou et la sensation est juste horrible. Je me sens tellement inférieure face à lui. Emette interrompt le silence tendu qui c'est installé.

« Tu es prête Bella ? » demanda-t-il en regardant Edward et moi alternativement.

« Ouai, je suis prête. »

« Bien, Edward te donnera les chansons que tu va interpréter. Normalement tu devrais toutes les connaitre. » Je paniquais pendant un moment, et si j'avais tout oublié, après tout je ne me souviens pas de mes 22 dernières années. Edward me conduit sur l'estrade et me donne le titre de la première chanson. Gabriel, de Najua Belizel. Je panique car les paroles ne me reviennent pas. Puis la musique commence et je me place face au micro. Et en fait c'est comme ci elle n'était jamais partie, en même temps que je m'imprègne de la musique, les paroles me reviennent.

_Gabriel…Gabriel…_

_Gabriel, j'attends un peu de sentiment,_

_Que ton âme, se jette à l'eau, dans mon corps océan._

_Du zéphire, du vent, tu mens comme un enfant_

_Et tu fuis vers tout là haut, dès que ton ciel se fend._

_Es-tu fais pour lui ou es tu fais pour moi,_

_Je n'attends qu'un signe de toi…_

J'interprète ensuite, je pense à toi, de Saya. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sens presque revivre. Je ferme les yeux et m'enferme dans la chanson, je me libère et exprime ma frustration, toutes ces choses qui sont en moi et qui ne voulaient pas sortir. A la fin de mon tour de chant je me tourne vers Edward, sous l'acclamation du public. Il me regarde intensément et une étincelle étrange anime son regard. Je recule légèrement et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il me prend par la main, nous entrainant hors de la scène. Nous arrivons dans la même salle que tout à l'heure et il plonge son regard dans le mien de la même façon qu'hier. Je me sens comme transporter et cette sensation est vraiment effrayante, je veux dire, l'emprise qu'il a sur moi. Je me défile une fois de plus, et évite son regard.

« Tu…tu as une voix magnifique, tu chante depuis longtemps ? »demande-t-il. Je le regarde mais ne lui répond pas, simplement parce que j'en suis incapable. Mais il doit s'être habitué à ne pas avoir de réponse de ma part depuis le temps. Il semble une fois de plus me sonder et nous nous sommes rapprochés sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Il lève le bras et caresse ma joue du revers de sa main. Un tas d'émotions affluent en moi, mais celle qui prime est la peur, comme toujours. Je m'affole parce que tout va trop vite, beaucoup trop vite. Je me sens m'accrocher à lui alors que je le connais à peine et le fait est que ce qu'il me fait ressentir me devient indispensable pour survivre. Il faut que ça s'arrête, il faut arrêter tout ça avant que ça n'aille trop loin.

« Edward, je… »Je suis incapable de parler tant j'ai la gorge nouée.

« Pourquoi y a-t-il tant de souffrance dans ton regard ? »demande-t-il. Sa voix est instable, comme si ma douleur était la sienne. Il ne se passe rien de particulier en apparence, mais en fait il y a comme un courant tout autour de nous, je n'ai jamais vécu quelque chose d'aussi intense. J'aimerais lui faire comprendre ce que je ressens, tout lui dire, j'aimerais tant qu'il puisse comprendre. J'en suis simplement incapable. Il encadre mon visage de ces mains et sans que je n'aie pu faire le moindre geste, ces lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Elles sont douces et paraissent me caresser, il me touche comme ci j'étais la chose la plus fragile qui soit et me fais sentir précieuse. Alors je lui rends son baiser, et nos lèvres bougent ensembles, elles semblent ne pas vouloir se séparer. Mon bras se lève de lui-même et je caresse sa joue qui est d'une douceur infinie. Mai la réalité me revient en pleine figure, comme un flashe. Le visage de James s'impose à moi et je me rends compte de ce que je fais. C'est mal, je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça à Edward. Je m'éloigne de lui alors qu'une larme coule lentement le long de ma joue.

« Bella… »

« On se connait à peine, tiens-toi éloigner de moi. » soufflai-je d'un ton dure. Je préfère qu'il pense que je ne veux pas de lui plutôt que d'avoir à lui dire que je suis simplement trop salle pour lui, trop impure. Qu'il mérite beaucoup mieux que moi. Il me jauge du regard puis recule de quelques pas.

« Je suis désolé » souffle-t-il. Puis il s'en va, sans un regard pour moi il sort de la pièce dans laquelle je me trouve. Je tente de réfréner cette envie de pleurer car Emette va arriver et je ne veux pas qu'il me voit dans cet état.

« Hey ! Bella, tu as été phénoménale. »Sourit-il. Il s'arrête en voyant mon visage surement déformé par la souffrance.

« Je…euh, j'ai loupé un truc avec Edward ? »demande-t-il. Je secoue vivement la tête.

« Non, c'est moi…je, il faut que je rentre. »

« ok » dit-il. Je prends mon sac et sors, mais il m'appelle.

« Oui ? » dis-je sans me retourner, ne voulant pas l'affronter.

« Reviens lundi pour signer ton contrat, je t'attendrais à 22heures. »

J'acquiesce en silence et m'en vais, tout de même soulagée d'avoir eu ce travail. Quand je rentre James n'est pas là et j'en profite pour jouer un peu de guitare, ensuite je vais faire ma toilette et me coucher. Avec un peu de chance s'il me trouve endormie il ne me fera rien. Le reste de la semaine passe… de façon habituelle. Je continuais à travailler sur le réseau informatique, je ne me rappelle pas ou j'ai appris à le faire, mais James semble m'avoir enlevée en partie pour ça. En ce moment je suis chargée de pirater le système de sécurité d'une bijouterie. Inutile de préciser à quoi ça va servir. Ce soir je dois retourner au bar d'Emett. J'appréhende vraiment de revoir Edward, de toute évidence je dois le tenir éloigné de moi. Mais est-ce que j'y parviendrais ? J'empreinte une voiture à James et une fois arrivée, je pénètre dans le bar, une fois de plus. Je me dirige directement vers le fond de la salle, préférant éviter l'incident de la dernière fois. Et puis je me retrouve face à Edward, il est encore plus beau que ce que mes songes ont pu laisser croire. Et face à son regard froid et distant, une chose me vient à l'esprit. Je me persuade depuis une semaine qu'il faut que je me tienne éloigné de lui et que je le repousse, seulement est-ce que j'ai la moindre importance à ces yeux ? Qui me dit qu'il ne s'est pas simplement joué de moi. Un homme aussi beau que lui ne peut pas être attiré par une femme comme moi. Comment ais-je pu être d'une telle arrogance. Je suis si égocentrique…

« Bonsoir » soufflais-je, osant à peine le regarder dans les yeux tellement je me sens mal.

« Bonsoir » dit-il de manière distante, et froide. Un frisson désagréable me parcourt l'échine.

« Je… »

« Emett arrive bientôt avec le contrat »me coupa-t-il. Son comportement me blesse plus que de raison.

« Edward…pourquoi … ? »La phrase mourut dans ma gorge alors qu'il prenait la parole.

« Ecoute, j'ai très bien compris la dernière fois… on ne se connait pas et … de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si ça représentais quelque chose ! » s'énerva-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que ça fais aussi mal ?

« Alors… tu t'es juste moqué de moi… » J'ai tellement besoin de savoir, pourtant c'est évident. Il ne répondit rien, et je crois bien que le silence est pire que n'importe quoi d'autre. Emett arriva, me faisant signer le contrat. Ca dura quelque minute puis il m'annonça que j'allais chanter dans une demi-heure.

« Au fait, Bella. »

« Hm ? » je me tourne vers Emett.

« Comment t'es-tu faite cet énorme bleu sur le bras ? » demanda-t-il. Je me tends et tente d'empêcher la panique de m'envahir.

Je suis désolée, je ne communique pas beaucoup avec mes lectrices… le problème est que je ne pourrais peut-être pas suivre un rythme régulier pour poster les chapitres, ma première fiction qui est a 3 chapitres depuis plusieurs moi en est la preuve. Alors voila, je poste quand je peux sans rien vous promettre car les conditions ne me permettent pas de faire autrement.

Je suis vraiment désolé pour ça d'ailleurs. Pou les quelques reviews que j'aurais, je répondrais dès que possible, ne vous en faites pas )

Merci de votre compréhension…Cyndy.


	3. Chapter 3

_Je suis désolée pour ce retard, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas. J'ai fait mon possible pour ne pas prendre encore plus de temps, et en plus avec le décalage horaire vous recevez toujours le chapitre plus tard … sur ces piètres excuses je vous souhaite une bonne lecture X)…_

Chapitre 3 :

A ce moment là, encore plus que d'habitude, j'aurais voulu être aspirée par un trou noir. Je tentais de garder mon calme, réfrénant ma respiration saccadée, il ne faisait pas chaud, plutôt froid même, mais mon front était soudainement perlé de sueur. Il me suffisait simplement de dire que j'étais tombée, alors pourquoi autant de panique ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis incapable de me contrôlée ? Et puis pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallut que la manche de mon pull se soit soulevée, les manches sont faites pour cacher les bras non ? Du moins dans mon cas. Pour toutes personnes normales elles servent pour le froid…

« Bella ? Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda Emett, mettant fin à mes tergiversions. Je relevais la tête vers lui.

« Oui…oui je vais bien, je suis simplement tombée en sortant de la douche, je suis très maladroite bien malgré moi. » soufflai-je. Je ne mentais qu'à moitié je suis vraiment très maladroite. Par contre j'ai horreur des faux-semblants, alors je ne tente même pas de sourire. Je regarde Edward, craignant sa réaction plus que celle d'Emett. Il me jauge avec un air indécis, comme s'il hésitait à dire ou faire quelque chose.

« C'est un sacré bleu. » constate Emett.

« Si on signait se contrat. » éludais-je. Emett me fait un sourire franc, mais il n'est pas dupe, je le sais par sa façon de s'attarder légèrement sur mon bras- que j'ai correctement couvert de mon pull- avant de réagire. Je me rends alors compte du regard d'Edward qui s'attarde, je me détourne et vais m'asseoir sur un fauteuil. A ce moment là, une furie entre dans la pièce.

« Ou est-elle ? Je veux voire cette chanteuse ! » Crie une femme menue, et petite, elle ressemble à un elfe. Elle semble enfin remarquer ma présence et fonce vers moi, je me tends immédiatement.

« Bonjour, tu dois être Bella, je suis Alice Cullen, la sœur de ces énergumènes. »Sourit-elle. Elle me plaque une bise sur la joue avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi. J'en suis déstabilisée mais pas pour autant dérangée, il émane d'elle une joie de vivre et une certaine confiance.

« Bonjour » répondis-je simplement.

« Alors, alors, c'est toi la chanteuse du bar, j'ai hâte de t'entendre, de plus si Edward t'accompagne au piano ça doit être quelque chose, c'est un grand pianiste tu sais, il travail dans le bar d'Emett pour le dépanner mais il est très demandé… »

« Alice, ralentit la cadence tu veux, la pauvre Bella ne te suis plus. » rigole Emett.

Je lui fais un petit sourire de remerciement.

« Je sens que nous allons devenir de grandes amies toi et moi » sourit-elle. **(N/A : Je me suis dit qu'Alice ne pouvais pas apparaitre sans que je mette cette phrase^^). **J'écarquille les yeux.

« Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? » ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire. Elle me regarde dans les yeux et me dit, très sérieuse :

« J'ai un bon pressentiment. » Je vois Emett et Edward sourire, amusés par leur sœur.

« Bella, Edward, ça va être à vous. » Annonce Emet.

« OK » soufflai-je.

Je me lève doucement et me dirige vers la porte, accompagnée d'Edward qui à toujours l'air en colère contre moi. Il s'installe au piano et je prends place devant le micro alors que les clients portent leur attention sur nous. J'ai soudain une chanson qui me vient à l'esprit et je me tourne vers Edward.

« Tu connais Fucking perfect ? » demandais-je. Il acquiesce.

« Tu commence pas celle-ci ? » demande-t-il d'une voix morne qui m'est plus appropriée qu'à lui. Je hausse la tête.

Les premiers accords retentissent et je commence à chanter, doucement, suivant le rythme de la musique. Puis ma voix prend de l'empileur et je m'emporte en même temps que la batterie qui résonne dans les enceintes. Et je m'exprime, à travers cette chanson j'exprime ce que je ressens, mon mal être.

_Maltraité, mal placée, mal comprise__…__Les regards du monde tandis que j'avale la peur…_

Je me défoule sur ce morceau et ça fait du bien, tellement de bien. La chanson arrive à sa fin et je me sens plus légère alors que les applaudissements retentissent, l'effet est grisant. Edward, vers qui je me suis tournée, me lance un regard étrange, brulant d'intensité, comme à chaque fois que je chante, sauf qu'il y a quelques chose en plus. Je me détourne afin de ne pas me laisser aller une nouvelle fois. Nous enchainons d'autres chansons et j'aperçois Alice dans la salle, qui est déchainée. Je souris en la voyant, c'est une vraie pile électrique.

Une fois mon tour de chant terminé, je descends de l'estrade, et mon cœur se serre d'appréhension, je ne veux pas rentrer chez James, je sais qu'il sera particulièrement énervé aujourd'hui, car il avait rendez-vous avec un client qui pose de nombreux problèmes dans ces modes de paiements. Je retourne dans la salle ou Alice et Emett m'attendent. Comme à son habitude, Emett me félicite, Alice aussi s'y met et je suis contente que sa lui plaise même si je ne le montre pas. Nous discutons pendant un moment, j'apprécie vraiment leurs compagnie et j'apprends à les connaitre tout en évitant les questions auxquelles je ne peux répondre. Enfin, éviter… je n'y réponds pas du tout en fait. Alors que je me demandais ou pouvais être Edward, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

« Isabella ! » tous mon corps se tendit alors que je reconnus cette voix.

« James » soufflais-je. Je le regarde, alors qu'Edward lui barre la route, par son état je peux dire que ça fait un moment qu'il essaye de le retenir. James le poussa et entra dans la salle, fonçant droit sur moi. Il est complètement soul.

« Isabella, tu viens, on rentre à la maison ! » cria-t-il. Je me lève sans le quitter des yeux et vois Emett en faire de même. Il s'interpose entre nous.

« Il me semble qu'Edward t'a dit que tu n'as pas le droit d'entrer ici. » lui dit-il. James l'ignore complètement et pose son regard sur moi, déclenchant des frissons de dégout dans tout mon corps.

« Je suis sur mon lieu de travail James. » Dis-je d'une voix éteinte. IL me regarda et avança vers moi, se rapprochant encore.

« J'en ai rien à foutre, tu rentres à la maison tout de suite ! »hurla-t-il. Edward s'approcha et se mit à mes côtés.

« Elle n'ira nulle part avec toi dans ton état actuel. » dit-il calmement. James m'attrapa le poignet et me tira, je résistais. Ca ne parut pas plaire à Edward qui le poussa violement, le faisant tomber, vu qu'il n'était déjà pas stable.

« Ne la touche pas »articula-t-il. James se releva et je savais qu'il allait le frapper.

« STOP ! »Hurlais-je à mon tour, me mettant entre eux. « Je te suis, d'accord, je viens avec toi mais je t'en pris, arrête ! » dis-je ma vois se brisant.

« Il en est hors de question, tu ne monte pas avec lui, il est complètement bourré. » Me dit Emett.

« Je vais conduire » soufflais-je.

« Il est violent, je ne te laisserais pas partir avec lui dans cet état. » tonna Edward. Avant que je n'ai pu dire quoi que se soit, James m'empoigne et me tire vers lui. Emett et Edward réagissent immédiatement et le tire en arrière, James met un coup de poing à Emett qui l'arrête. Puis il se tourne vers Edward et lève le bras.

« Non, arrêtez ! » crie Alice. Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce que je fais je m'avance vers Edward et le pousse en arrière, le poing de James s'abat violement sur ma tempe et je m'écroule, sonnée.

« BELLA ! » s'affole Alice, alors qu'Edward s'approche de moi, Emett, lui s'occupe de faire sortir James. Elle pose sa main sur mon visage et je sens une violente douleur.

« Aïe » gémis-je. Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur mes joues. Au bout d'un moment, Edward et Emett sont à mes côtés. Edward passe ces bras autour de moi et me soulève du sol, m'installant dans un fauteuil.

« Emett, va prendre de la glace, elle a le visage enflé. » dit Edward. Je tourne la tête vers lui et le regarde à travers mes yeux inondés de larmes.

« Je te demande pardon Edward, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas… »

« Chuuut, tu n'es responsable de rien. »Souffle-t-il. Il me tient dans ces bras je ne voudrais qu'il me lâche pour rien au monde. Je me serre contre lui et enfouis mon visage dans son cou, respirant son odeur apaisante, enivrante.

« Ou est-il ? » demandais-je. Il sait de qui je veux parler. Il resserre son étreinte sur moi avant de me répondre.

« Emett l'a ramené dehors. » dit-il tendu. Je me détache doucement de lui.

« Je dois le ramener, je ne peux pas le laisser traîner dans les rues avec son état. » soufflais-je.

« Je ne comprends pas Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il à de si important pour que tu te soucies de lui ? » s'énerve Edward.

Il détient la vérité sur toutes les années que j'ai oubliées, sur mon passé, sur mon identité. Il n'y a que lui qui peut m'aider à retrouvé mes parents.

« Si seulement tu savais » soufflais-je avant de m'en aller. Je croisais Emet et me tournais vers lui.

« Je suis désolé Emett, tu n'imagines pas à quel point je m'en veux. » Je m'enfuis sans affronter son regard. Honteuse.

Fin de se chapitre, espère que vous n'êtes pas déçues pas la suite et que ça vous plait toujours autant. 

Cindy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Un mois avait passé depuis que James avait débarqué au bard d'Emmett, un mois depuis lequel je n'avais plus aucun échange avec ces gens que j'apprécie tellement, si ce n'est pour le travail. Emmett avait tenté d'en parler, mais j'avais refusé je n'aurais pas supporté de le savoir impliquer dans mes problèmes, car il était comme un frère pour moi, de même qu'Alice, même si je me tenais éloignée d'elle. J'étais encore étonnée de voire à quel point je m'étais attachée à eux. Puis il y avait Edward. Il semblait à la fois triste et en colère, et à chaque fois que je voyais sa colère envers moi je ne souhaitais qu'une chose, fuir. Je n'avais jamais autant souhaitéfuir une situation., son mépris me faisait mal, car il me confortait dans l'idée que je ne vaux rien, que je suis juste salle.

Je profite de l'absence de James pour effectuer des recherches sur ma famille, comme je l'ai souvent fait depuis des mois. J'ai beau chercher et pirater les systèmes informatiques, je ne trouve rien. Et puis à part le nom Swan je ne sais pas quoi chercher, ni ou. Une idée me vient à l'esprit au bout d'une heure. Je peux pirater le système informatique de la mairie de la ville dans laquelle je suis née afin de trouver mon acte de naissance. Alors que je viens d'avoir cette révélation, j'entends la porte claqué. Je m'empresse d'éteindre l'ordinateur et me lève pour le replacer sur son bureau. James débarque dans la chambre et se met face à moi.

« Isabella, viens ici. » ordonne-t-il.

« Je ne suis pas un chien » réponds-je.

« Viens ici ! »

Je m'avance alors vers lui, sans baisser le regard, cet espoir que j'ai en moi me donne plus de force et du courage pour affronter mon quotidiens. Il m'attrape par les cheveux et me plaque contre le mur il me met une gifle et j'encaisse, silencieuse.

« Que faisais-tu ? » demande-t-il.

« Rien. »

« Dis-moi ce que tu foutais avec ce PC !»

« Rien ! »

La gifle arrive avant que je n'ai pu l'anticipé, et j'encaisse. Il continu ainsi, tout y passe, les coups de poings, coups de pieds. Les coups pleuvent et je ne fais rien pour les arrêter, je ne peux rien faire…

La journée passe et je reste enfermée dans ma chambre, mon estomac me fait horriblement souffrir et je mets ça sur le comte des coups que j'ai reçu à cet endroit. Le soir, j'arrive à peine à marcher tant la douleur est insupportable. Malgré tout je me lève et prends une douche, mon torse est contusionné et je préfère éviter de regarder mon corps. Je passe un jean noir et un pull blanc et sous ma veste. Je prends la voiture habituelle pour me rendre au bar et arrive à l'heure. Le problème est que je ne me sens pas de chanter ce soir, je suis vraiment mal.

Je retrouve Emmett et Edward, ainsi qu'Alice, qui passe de plus en plus de temps au bar avec nous. Ils sont en grande conversation quand j'arrive et s'interrompent tous pour me regarder. Je les regarde à mon tour, sans leur rendre leur sourire, comme d'habitude. Alice se lève et vient m'étreindre, je retiens un gémissement de douleur et lui rend son étreinte, quoiqu'un peut surprise. Jusqu'a maintenant elle a toujours respecté les limites que j'ai instauré.

« Bonsoir » soufflais-je à l'intention des hommes présents.

« Bonsoir Bella, comment va ? » sourit Emmett.

« Super »

« Bonsoir » dit Edward sans relever la tête vers moi, concentré sur son portable.

Son attitude me blesse mais je ne laisse rien paraître. Je vais m'asseoir à côté d'Alice, un peu à l'écart.

« Bella, tu me diras la vérité si je te demande comment tu t'es fais cette marque au visage ? » chuchote-t-elle.

« Je suis rentrée dans une porte. » m'empressais-je de répondre. Elle ne fut pas dupe mais n'ajouta rien. Je m'apprêtais à me lever pour me servir un verre d'eau quand une vive douleur se fait sentir dans mon ventre. Je reste assise, penchée vers l'avant et prie pour que cette douleur insupportable passe. Mais elle ne fait qu'accentuer.

« Bella, est-ce que ça va ? » demande Alice.

« Je… j'ai mal, s'il te plait…fais quelque chose, Alice » soufflais-je. J'entends les gars s'approcher mais n'y fais pas attention, ayant trop mal.

« Bella, tu es brulante. » s'alarme Emmett.

« Je crois que je vais rentrer…chez moi, je me sens mal. » Je sens deux bras puissants me soulever tandis qu'une main tapotais ma joue. J'ouvre les yeux et regarde Edward.

« On t'emmène à l'hôpital » déclare-t-il.

« Je…non, ramène moi chez moi s'il te plait. » le suppliais-je.

Il me regarde un moment avant d'acquiescer. Il me conduit à ma voiture, et alors que je pense qu'il va prendre la volant, il s'installe à l'arrière avec moi, m'allongeant sur la banquette et posant ma tête sur ces genoux. Emmett prend le volant et Alice s'assoit à ces côtés. Je sens Edward me caresser doucement la joue alors que je lutte pour ne pas laisser échapper ma douleur en hurlant. Il me redresse légèrement et me cale contre son torse. Je m'accroche à sa chemise comme ci ma vie en dépendait. Il passe une serviette sur mon front, et je me rends compte qu'il est couvert de sueur.

« Bella, il faut que tu me donnes ton adresse. »dit Emmett je la lui donne et le trajet se fait dans un silence entrecoupé par mon souffle saccadé. Au bout d'un moment à rouler, la voiture s'arrête et je me sens soulevée, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe car je suis dans un brouillard, au final, je ne vois ni n'entends plus rien. Je me suis endormie, ou peut-être ais-je perdu conscience.

…...

Je me réveille difficilement, ma tête est douloureuse et mes oreilles bourdonnent. Je suis dans mon lit, je n'arrive pas à bouger, je n'ai plus de forces. Tout ce qui c'est passer me revient en tête et je me doute que je suis malade, mais je ne peux rien faire. Je ne peux pas me rendre chez le médecin, mon corps parlerait pour moi et ça je ne veux pas. Personne ne doit se mêler de ma vie pour le moment, j'ai encore besoin de savoir qui je suis et d'où je viens. Une main sur mon épaule me fait sursauter, je regarde à côté de moi.

« Suis-moi. » dit James. Il me tire vers lui et je tente de me lever mais n'ai pas de force.

«Debout ! » s'impatiente-t-il.

« Je peux pas, putain. »Dis-je faiblement.

« TU TE LEVE TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Il me tire violemment par les cheveux et je me retrouve au sol, il me colle une gifle et m'ordonne une nouvelle fois de le suivre. Je l'entends à peine, ce bourdonnement dans mes oreilles ne fait qu'amplifier. Je sens un autre coup sur mon visage alors que je perde de nouveau connaissance.

Je me réveille une nouvelle fois quelques heures plus tard et me rends compte que je suis dans ma chambre. J'ai un flash, je n'en ai pas eu depuis longtemps. IL y a cette femme, toujours la même, je suis persuadée que c'est ma mère. Je me souviens aussi d'un petit jardin devant cette maison, cette maison à façade bleu.

Je reviens durement à la réalité, je me lève difficilement, James n'est pas là. Un nouveau flashe me vient.

_« Bella, me chérie, je sais que tu as de la peine mais ça va aller, ça n'est qu'une amourette, à ton âge on en a pleins des peines de cœur. » sourit ma mère en me caressant la joue._

_« C'est pas qu'une amourette maman, je suis folle de lui. » pleurai-je. Elle fut secouée par un rire, je me rappelle lui en avoir voulu à ce moment._

_« Tu n'a que 11 ans ma puce. »Rit-elle. Je lui ai fais la tête pendant une semaine après ça, et elle, pour se faire pardonner m'a emmené à la plage, on avait quitté la ville pour y aller car la notre n'était pas géniale._

_« Promet-moi de ne jamais dépendre de personne. »m'a-t-elle dit ce jour là. Et j'avais promis, ne sachant pas vraiment ce que signifias dépendre d'une personne._

Je m'assois sur le lit, encore troublée par la netteté du souvenir que je viens d'avoir. MA mère, elle est si belle, ou est-elle en ce moment ? Est-ce qu'elle pense à moi ? S'inquiète-t-elle ? Tout un tas de questions apparaissent dans mon esprit et une nouvelle émotion germe en moi au fur et à mesure. J'ai promis de ne dépendre de personne, je l'ai promis à ma mère, je n'ai pas le droit de lui faire ça, je dois me battre, pour elle, pour la retrouver. Je n'ai pas besoins de James et je n'en ai jamais eu besoin, c'est simplement mon seul repaire depuis que j'ai perdu la mémoire et c'est pourquoi je me raccroche à lui malgré ce qu'il me fait. Mais je ne suis plus seule et je le sais, j'ai Emmett, Alice et surtout Edward. Ils m'aideront. Je me sers du peu de forces que j'ai pour prendre une douche, m'habiller, je vole mes papiers dans la chambre de James et prend les clefs de l'une de ces voitures. Mais je change d'avais, prenant conscience que je ne suis pas en état de conduire, je prends un taxi et je me rends au bar, seul endroit ou je sais que je peux les joindre…

**Je suis désolé pour ce retard d'un mois, je reviens tout juste d'une période de compétition sportive, je n'ai pas eu de temps pour moi, les matchs se jouent le week-end et la semaine je suis trop fatiguée pour écrire. Pfiouuu…**

**Mais ça à valu le coup, mon équipe reveitn avec une coupe pour la place de vice champions **

**Enfin voile, j'èspère que je n'ai pas perdu trop de lectrice et que vous ne m'en voulez pas.**

**Bizz.**


	5. Chapter 5

J'arrive au bar à 13h30. IL est tôt, mais j'attendrais tout simplement qu'ils arrivent. Je m'assois sur une dalle en pierre, n'ayant pas suffisamment de forces pour rester debout. Le temps passe sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte, je suis épuiser et je n'en ai aucune notion.

« Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Je regarde Alice, debout du haut de ces 1m 40, elle se tient face à moi, semblant attendre une réponse, je remarque que la nuit n'es pas tombé. Elle est donc là plus tôt. Tout ce que je suis en mesure de faire est de laisser couler une larme le long de ma joue, en même temps que je sens un poids s'enlever de mes épaules. C'est comme une délivrance, non, ça l'est en fait.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide Alice. »Souris-je faiblement.

« Oh mon dieu Bella, mais dans quel état est-tu, tu as besoin d'un médecin. Elle semble s'animer.

« Oui, en effet, j'ai besoin d'un médecin. » dis-je en toussant. Elle me fait lever et me force à monter dans sa voiture, quoi qu'en fait elle n'ait pas vraiment besoin de me pousser. Elle me conduit je ne sais ou, un endroit ou il y a un médecin sans doute.

« Alice, j'ai horreur des hôpitaux. » me plaignis-je.

« Et si tu me disais ce que tu fiche ici en plein milieu de l'après midi, et surtout pourquoi on ne t'a pas vu depuis une semaine. Em' et Edward se font un sang d'encre pour toi, et je ne te parle pas de moi. » Débitât-elle.

« Je… je suis désolée Alice, en fait… je me suis enfuie. »

« Quoi ? Comment ça enfuie, d'où est-ce que tu t'es enfuie ? »

Je ne réponds pas, la laissant assimiler ce que je viens de dire pour qu'elle comprenne d'elle-même, elle en a vu suffisamment pour savoir.

« Oh !tu t'es enfuie de chez lui c'est ça ? Ce James là. »

« Mais enfin c'est ton petit amis, pourquoi tu me dis que tu as fuis, pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas que tu l'as quitté simplement ? »

« Parce que ce type n'est pas mon petit amis. »Dis-je. « Il faut que je t'explique Alice, toi et tes frères êtes les seuls à pouvoir m'aider, mais pour ça vous devez connaitre toute l'histoire depuis le début. »

« Écoute, Bella, je t'emmène dans l'hôpital dans lequel travail mon père, j'appel mes frères et tu nous expliqueras tout une fois rétablie d'accord, mais pour l'instant il faut que tu te repose, tu es beaucoup trop agiter. Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, on est là, tu seras en sécurité désormais. » Dit-elle en me caressant la joue de revers de la main. Je hausse faiblement la tête avant de fermer les yeux, ne mettant pas beaucoup de temps avant de m'endormir. **(N/A : Bella dort beaucoup en ce moment , hein ?)**

**P.D. :**

Ca fait plus de deux heures que j'ai passé un coup de fil aux garçons pour qu'ils me rejoignent, Rose et Jazz viennent également, même si ils ne connaissent pas Bella ils en ont beaucoup entendu parler. Mon père est occupé et je suis toujours en salle d'attente avec Bella. Elle n'a vraiment pas l'air bien et je m'inquiète un peu plus au fur et à mesure que le temps passe. Elle est endormie, mais très agitée, je l'ai appuyée contre mon épaule. Au bout d'un moment, elle est prise en charge et tout ce que je peux faire en attendant l'arrivée des autres c'est boire un café pour me calmer.

« Alice. » m'interpelle Edward en arrivant vers moi d'un pas vif, accompagné des autres.

« Oh, vous êtes enfin là, je suis tellement inquiète. »

« Alice, que se passe-t-il, comment as-tu trouvé Bella ? » demande Emmett.

« Je… je me suis rendue au bar pour faire ce que tu m'as demandé, et elle était là, en plein milieu d'après midi, elle est vraiment mal en point. Et elle a dit pas mal de choses incohérentes, elle dit s'être enfuie de chez ce type… que ce n'est pas son petit ami que… elle à dit tout un tas de chose dont je n'ai rien pu tirer, elle était agitée, je pense qu'elle est danger Em', elle a besoin de nous. » Je ne peux plus m'arrêter de parler, évacuant tout le stresse que j'ai accumulé, les larmes aux yeux et inquiète pour mon amie. Jasper vient me prendre dans ces bras et je me laisse aller contre son torse.

« J'ai peur Jasper, j'ai peur pour elle. »

« Chût ma chérie…tout ira bien ne t'en fais pas, tu m'as dit qu'elle était malade la dernière fois que tu l'as vu, ça doit juste être une mauvaise grippe.»

« Tu ne comprends pas, je ne m'inquiète pas juste pour sa santé… Bella est en danger, cet homme, je l'ai déjà vu lever la main sur elle… il est dangereux, j'ai vu sa souffrance chaque fois qu'elle venait au bar, le vide dans son regard. »

**P.D. :**

Nous sommes tous là à regarder Alice, inquiets. Je comprends parfaitement ce qu'elle dit, j'ai vu tout ce qu'elle décrit et je m'inquiète autant qu'elle pour Bella. De plus Edward ne lui est pas indifférent, même si il clame le contraire, et je vois son inquiétude à l'égard de Bella. Seulement, même si c'est mon frère je ne vœux pas qu'il lui fasse du mal, je l'aime comme si c'était ma sœur et je ne vœux pas qu'il lui fasse espéré des choses que je sais qu'il ne pourra pas lui donner pour le moment. Notre père arrive au bout d'un moment, un air impassible sur le visage, le même qu'il utilise pour tous ces patients.

« Bonjour les enfants. » salut-il calmement. Nous le saluâmes en retour.

« Avant de vous dire ce qu'il en est, j'aimerais savoir qui est cette femme et ce qu'elle représente pour vous. » dit-il.

« C'est la femme dont je t'ai parlé, celle que j'ai engagé au bar comme chanteuse. »

« C'est… Bella est comme une sœur pour nous, sauf pour Edward qui est amoureux d'elle. »Dit Alice naturellement. Ca me fait sourire parce qu'il ne l'admettra jamais. Mon père me ramena bien vite à la réalité, cependant.

« Cette femme a-t-elle de la famille que je peux joindre ? »

« On en sait rien du tout, du peu qu'elle nous a dit on a jamais entendu parler de sa famille.» dit Edward sur le ton du reproche. Je lui lance un regard noir. Comment peut-il reprocher à Bella de nous cacher des choses sur sa vie alors qu'il l'a embrassé, fait des compliments, et ne lui as jamais dit qu'il est en couple. Il me rend mon regard, l'air de dire que ça ne me regarde pas et je n'en suis que plus en colère.

« Papa, tu vas nous dire ce qu'elle a ? » dis-je impatient.

« Suivez-moi dans mon bureau. »dit-il simplement.

Rose s'approche de moi, hésitante. Je l'approche de moi, embrassant le sommet de son crane.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Jasper et toi pouvez venir. » lui dis-je.

« Comme tu vœux. »

**P.D. :**

« Isabella a une fièvre très élevée, on a énormément de mal à la faire diminuer et les médicaments n'y font rien. »

« Mais enfin pourquoi ? »Dis-je affolé qu'on ne puisse rien faire pour soulager sa souffrance.

« Parce que son mal-être n'est pas uniquement physique… Elle à un stress, ou plus exactement une angoisse constante, elle refoule quelque chose au fond d'elle, comme une peur… »

« Ca a surement un rapport avec ce type. » souffle Alice, la gorge aussi serré que la mienne.

« Je… papa, tu as dit que son mal-être est également physique, qu'est-ce que ça signifie. » dis-je au bord de l'explosion à force d'attendre.

« Je…Les infirmières qui se sont occupées de votre amie ont établies un certificat médical… j'ai du la consulter également, son corps est couvert d'hématomes, de contusions, elle a deux côtes fêlés. Toutes ces blessures ne datent pas de la veille, elles prouvent qu'Isabella subit un mauvais traitement en permanence. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps elle est dans cette situation, mais elle à déjà été fracturés à divers endroits… »

Alice laisse échapper un sanglot et je me tourne vers elle, son visage est couvert de larmes et elle se couvre la bouche d'une main, à ce moment j'ai un geste envers elle que je n'ai pas eu depuis longtemps, je la prends dans mes bras. Elle me serre de toutes ces forces, comme si j'aillais m'en aller. Je ferme les yeux, m'interdisant de pleurer, m'interdisant d'être faible.

« Le seul moyen d'avoir la réponse à nos questions est d'attendre son réveil. » souffle Alice, je me contente d'acquiescer.

Au bout d'un moment je sors du bureau, m'éloignant de ce silence pesant, n'en pouvant plus. Je vais m'asseoir sur les marches, elles ne sont pas beaucoup empruntées. Je suis replongé plusieurs mois en arrière, au jour ou je l'ai vu pour la première fois dans ce parc, l'air à la fois perdu et émerveillée par ce qui l'entoure, comme ci elle découvrait le monde. Le soir ou je l'ai embrassée au bar, son rejet…mon comportement d'alors. Dire que je ne suis pas en colère contre elle, mais contre moi. Bien sur je lui en ai voulu de susciter autant mon intérêt. Mais ce temps passé à l'observer n'a fait qu'amplifier tous ces sentiments à la fois étrange et merveilleux qu'elle me fait ressentir. En plus je me mets à penser comme une tapette. Mais enfin tout ça n'a aucun sens. Je ne suis pas seul, alors pourquoi je me suis comporté comme ça avec elle. Moi qui ai cru bien agir en l'ignorant, j'ai été jusqu'à me comporter froidement à son égard, et je fuyais son regard blessé à chaque fois...

« Hey, Ed'… » Je relève la tête de mes mais pour regarder Jasper.

« Hey »dis-je sur le même ton morne.

« Tu devrais venir, Carlisle dit qu'elle peut enfin recevoir des visites. »

Quand j'arrive devant sa chambre, mon père me retient.

« Elle à un sommeil très agité… elle prononce beaucoup ton nom. » me dit-il. Mon cœur se gonfla à cette annonce et je songe à me cogner la tête contre un mur pour cesser de réagir ainsi.

« Je…Il y a autre chose, une infirmière devait lui faire des examens plus approfondis… c'est la procédure à suivre dan ce genre de cas… »

« Ou veux-tu en venir papa. » dis-je la voix vibrante.

« Elle a refusé qu'on la touche… j'ai toute les raisons de penser qu'elle a été abusée par ce type, mais il n'y a qu'un examen qui peut nous permette de faire un certificat prouvant ce fait. Je pense que tu peux la convaincre… »

« Tu ne peux pas me demander ça »dis-je la gorge nouée.

« Je n'ai pas le choix Edward, je ne te le demanderais pas sinon. Il faut être malade pour infliger de tels sévices à une femme, on ne peut pas laisser ce type en liberté. » Dit-il.

Je ne réponds pas, je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne peux pas la forcer si elle ne veut pas et…je me rends alors compte de ce que vœux dire mon père. En fait j'ai sans doute compris depuis un moment mais je refusais d'assimiler l'information. Isabella, ma Bella… violée par ce type, à plusieurs reprises. Je sens mon cœur se comprimer violemment, comme si ma cage thoracique se refermait dessus.

« Ça ne peut pas être ça, Bella voulait nous parler, écoutons ce qu'elle a à dire, nous saurons ce qu'il en est. » dis-je sans regarder mon père, fuyant la vérité.

J'entre dans la chambre de Bella sans plus attendre, la trouvant étendue dans son lit, une petite ride se forme entre ces sourcils. Elle m'aperçoit et son regard me fuit. Je tente de ravaler la boule qui obstrue ma gorge en ce moment. Tout le monde est présent, apparemment le temps que j'arrive les présentations ont étés faites entre Bella, Jasper et Rosalie.

« Bonjour. »Lui dis-je.

« Salut. » dit-elle d'une petite voix. Elle a l'aire si vulnérable à cet instant.

« Comment vas-tu ? Je… je m'inquiétais de ne plus te voire au barre. » Dis-je dans presque en chuchotant, pour tenter de masquer mon émotion. Elle parait troublée, mais aussi surprise.

« Je vais bien, enfin pour une malade. » dit-elle d'un humour sans joie.

« Je pense… que vous êtes ici parce qu'Alice vous l'a demandé, j'ai besoin de votre aide, je vous dirais tout ce que vous voulez savoir, tout ce que je vœux c'est me sortir de cette situation… »Reprit-elle.

« Et si tu commençais par le début. »Lui dit doucement Emmett qui s'est installé à côté d'elle, lui tenant la main.

Je voudrais être à sa place à cet instant, tenir la main de Bella pendant qu'elle nous narre les raisons de son état. Je n'arrive toujours pas à mettre un nom sur ce que je ressens pour elle…ça ne peut pas être de l'amour, simplement parce que je ne le veux pas. Je ne peux pas tomber amoureux. Je refuse de m'enfoncer dans une situation comme celle-ci et souffrir.

**Nouveau chapitre qui sera posté en retard car je viens de déménager et je n'ai pas internet. Je vais essayer de trouver un moyen de poster ce chapitre. J'ai essayé de le faire plus long, ayant remarqué que mes chapitres sont courts en plus d'être postés à intervalles irrégulières. Encore désolé, vous devez vous dire que j'ai toujours une excuse à sortir…x) (Le pire c'est qu'elles ne sont pas inventées… x))**

**Le prochain Chapitre sera révélateur comme vous avez pu le constater, même si je pense que pas mal ont compris à peu près l'histoire par laquelle Bella est passée, certains points seront tout de même éclaircis. Voila, a bientôt et merci pour votre patience. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

P.D.V .Bella :

« Les seules certitudes que j'ai sur mon identité sont que je suis Isabella Marie Swan 22 ans, que j'ai eus mon permis à 16 ans. Tout cela je l'ai appris en regardant mes papiers. Sinon ce type, James… il aurait très bien pu me faire croire que je suis son épouse, que j'ai je-ne-sais-quel nom etc.» Je garde la tête baissée, m'entêtant à regarder mes mains.

« Il aurait pu me faire gober ce qu'il veut car, je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma vie passée. Je me suis réveillée un jour et j'étais chez lui. J'avais du sang sur mes mains, mes vêtements, j'étais terrifiée…Je ne savais pas qui j'étais ou, ni quand…je ne savais et ne sais toujours pas à qui appartenais le sang sur mes mains. J'étais horrifiée à l'idée d'avoir pu tuer quelqu'un… Ensuite il est arrivée, il m'a emmené à la salle de bain et… »

Je revis ces moments en même temps que je les raconte et je revoie son regard ce jour là, quand il m'a obligée à me déshabiller sous ces yeux, qu'il m'a touchée, pour la première fois.

« Bella.. ? » Je redescends sur terre et prends conscience de l'endroit ou je suis à présent.

« Désolé, il m'a emmené me nettoyer à la salle de bain et je me suis ensuite habillée avec des vêtements qui apparemment m'appartiennent. Il m'a ensuite forcée à m'installer dans le salon ou il m'a raconté ma soi-disant histoire. Il m'a dit que nous nous sommes enfuie de l'endroit ou j'e vivais car mes parents n'étaient pas d'accord avec notre union. Je ne l'ai pas cru, je ne pouvais pas le croire… comment expliquait-il le sang sur mes mains ? je n'étais même pas blessée, pourquoi ne voulait-il pas me dire, j'avais beau lui demander, tous les jours, il refusait à chaque fois… ça me rendait folle, je ne savait pas qui j'étais… »

Je ne peux pas continuer, secouée par des sanglots, Emmett me prends dans ces bras et je ne me sens pas mieux pour autant, même si je sais que je suis en sécurité.

« Tu n'es pas obligée… »

« Si, je… j'en ai besoin, il faut que vous soyez au courant…Au bout d'un moment il en a eu assez, il a commencé à me frapper, tout les jours, de plus en plus souvent, de plus en plus violemment. J'avais l'impression… de n'être rien, mon corps ne m'appartenait pas, ma vie non plus. Ensuite j'ai du travailler pour lui. Il m'a dit que je suis douée en informatique… à peu près la seule chose vrai qu'il m'a dite. Il me forçait à travailler pour lui. Je piratais des entreprises, je faisais des détournements de comptes… il y avait tant de choses. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai commencé à avoir des flashes, j'ai commencé à me souvenir, à revoir ma vie d'avant, mes parents. Mais toujours par petites brides, pas suffisamment de choses pour avoir une information susceptibles de guider mes recherches.»

« D'où tes absences fréquentes. » dit Edward. J'acquiesce, sans pour autant le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je me suis rendue au bar avec lui, il devait y rencontrer un client, c'est à ce moment que j'ai eu ces flashes, de moi, jouant de la guitare et chantant avec ma mère. J'ai fais un compromis avec James, qui m'a juste couté des bleus en plus… »

« Mais je t'avais rencontré, plus tôt, bien plus tôt, dans ce parc… »

« Oui, en effet… je profitais de son absence pour sortir des fois, JE me sentais bien quand je le faisais. Seulement James à des…connaissances, une en particulier, il s'appel Laurent, il me battait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, quand James était absent. Si il l'avait vu il l'en aurait empêché, pas pour me protéger, il s'agissait plutôt de possessivité. Je… enfin, je pense que vous savez tout. »

J'ai consciemment omis de leur énoncé les fois ou il m'a violée, j'en serais incapable. Tous gardent le silence pendant un moment et je n'ose pas relever la tête. Au bout d'un moment qui me semble interminable, Edward prends la parole.

« Nous sommes là maintenant, tu es en sécurité et plus personne ne te fera de mal. »

« Tu vivras chez Moi et tu continueras à travailler au bar. » me dit Alice.

« Merci, mais avant tout j'ai besoin de votre aide pour retrouver mes parents, ma vie. »

« Bien sur. »

3 Jours plus tard :

Je descends de la voiture en faisant mon possible pour ne pas me faire mal, Je connais à présent l'origine de mes douleurs au cotes, j'en ai deux qui sont fêlés selon Carlisle. Je sors tout juste de l'hôpital et je vais comme prévu chez Alice et Jasper, son époux. Alice m'a dit qu'une fois arrivés, on prépare nos valises car on passe un mois dans le Chalet de leurs parents à la campagne. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas m'incruster, que ce sont des vacances familiales, mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre. Ensuite je lui ai dit que je n'ai pas de valises, aucun vêtement ni rien. Elle en a une tonne qu'elle compte me donner car ils sont passés de mode selon elle. Au moins j'ai réussi à la dissuader de m'en acheter. Et elle a présenté un argument de taille. Je serais éloignée de la ville pendant un moment, au moins le temps de me faire oublier. Tout est allé très vite, une fois prêts nous sommes partis, vers la campagne. Arrivée, je suis émerveillée par le spectacle qui s'offre à moi. Il y à tant de végétation, c'est magnifique, je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Et le chalet est immense, en bois, avec de grandes baies vitrées pour laisser entrer la lumière du jour.

« Alors Bella, l'endroit te plais ? »demande Rosalie, tout sourire.

« Oui, énormément. » dis-je doucement, intimidée par la magnifique blonde.

« Bien, maintenant, je vais te faire visiter l'intérieur. »

Elle passe son bras autour de mes épaules et m'entraine avec elle. Elle me fait visiter le lieu entièrement et je crois que je risque de m'y perdre. Néanmoins je suis émerveillée par l'endroit.

« Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin d'être intimidée par moi, je ne suis méchante qu'avec les personnes que je n'apprécie pas. » dit-elle alors qu'on redescend.

« Alors… tu m'apprécie ? »

« Oui, même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas te détester, tu es attendrissante, tu nous as tous envouté, particulièrement Edward. »

« Comment ? »

« Oh rien. » rit-elle. « Allons rejoindre les autres. »

Nous descendons au salon et nous installons à l'extérieur, près d'une immense piscine et je m'assoie à côté de Jasper.

« Tu aimes l'endroit ? »

« Beaucoup. »

« C'est difficile de te faire parler. »constate-t-il.

Je hausse les épaules pour seule réponse.

« Je n'aime pas parler inutilement. » lui dis-je.

« Alors ça n'est pas parce que tu es mal à l'aise ? »

Je secoue la tête.

« Tant mieux. »

Je sens un regard sur moi et tourne la tête pour tomber dans celui d'Edward, tout à coup cet effet d'apaisement revient, j'ai l'impression d'être envoyée plusieurs mois en arrière, ce soir là au bar, quand il m'avait transporté, c'est comme changé de dimension, et je me sens tellement bien, il n'y a que nous deux et je peux voir tout ce qu'il ressent, toutes les émotions qui passent dans son regard. Il détourne le regard quand il remarque que tout le monde nous regarde et je baisse la tête en rougissant. ON passe l'après midi à parler de tout et de rien puis on dîne, une étape que j'aurais voulu sauter, ayant des difficultés à manger. Alice m'aidai à passer une pommade que Carlisle m'a donné pour mes hématomes, ensuite je me mets en vêtement de nuit et me couche.

Je me réveille au milieu de la nuit, ayant entendu du bruit, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre et James apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Comme on se retrouve Isabella. »

« Non, non, laisse-moi tranquille. » dis-je en m'enfonçant dans le lit, en boule.

Son corps est secoué d'un rire et il s'approche de moi, réduisant la distance qui nous sépare et mes chances de m'enfuir. Alors que je me mets à hurler il saute sur le lit et m'attrape. Il me secoue alors que je tente de me libérer.

« Non ! Laisse-moi, tu me fais mal ! »

« Bella ! » je reconnais la voix d'Edward mais je ne saurais dire d'où elle vient.

« Bella, réveil-toi ! »

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux, me retrouvant dans ma chambre, sans James.

« Ça va aller, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar » dit-il en me tenant le visage pour que je le regarde. Je fonds en larmes dans ces bras, à la fois soulagée et effrayée.

« C'était si réel… » Dis-je en sanglotant, me blottissant contre son torse.

« C'est fini maintenant, c'est terminer. » il s'allonge à côté de moi en me gardant dans ces bras.

Mes larmes se tarissent au bout d'un moment, alors qu'il me berce doucement. Je me sens bien, en sécurité, mais il y a autre chose, c'est comme si je suis entière, comme si j'avais trouvé ce qu'il me manque. J'ai toujours cru que ce manque était du à ma perte de mémoire, mais en fait il ne s'agit pas de ça. Je crois bien que je suis amoureuse, pour la première fois de ma vie. J'aime Edward, et ce depuis un moment. J'en prends pleinement conscience maintenant. Je relève la tête vers Edward je distingue son visage grâce à la clarté de la lune. Il est magnifique, je n'ai jamais vu un visage aussi beau que le sien, malgré ma perte de mémoire j'en suis sure. Il porte sa main à ma joue et y balaie les dernières larmes.

« Merci…d'être là » dis-je.

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier.

Je sens son souffle sur mon visage et réalise à quel point il est proche de moi. Son regard fait le va et viens entre mes lèvres et mes yeux. Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder les siennes et de me demander si elles sont aussi douces qu'en apparence. Je sens ces lèvres effleurer les miennes et je fais le dernier geste, celui qui soude nos lèvres les unes aux autres. La sensation est encore meilleure que la première fois, ce soir là. Ça main se déplace, allant sur ma nuque, et il approfondit le baiser, on ne m'a jamais embrassé de la sorte, je ressens son envie et son besoin aussi fort que le mien. Mes mains sont accrochées à son coup, de peur qu'il s'en aille. Bien trop vite, je ressens le besoin de rependre mon souffle et le baiser est rompu. Alors que je suis émerveillée, il me regarde, confus, puis sort de la chambre sans un mot. Je suis désorientée, et le vide présent en moi refait surface. Non mais à quoi est-ce que je m'attendais, je ne suis pas digne de lui. Je ne peux me rendormir, étant trop sur les nerfs. Le matin je me lève et rejoins les autres à la cuisine.

« Bonjour » dis-je. Tout le monde me répond, Edward également mais il ne me regarde pas. Je ne prononce pas un mot de toute la matinée, affecté par l'attitude froide et distant d'Edward. En début d'après midi, il s'éclipse dans sa chambre, n'en pouvant plus je le suis. Je toque et il me permet d'entrer.

« Edward. »

Il relève la tête vers moi. Il a l'air surpris mais se ressaisit vite, affichant un masque d'impassibilitée.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Je… Il faut qu'on parle de cette nuit… »

« Il n'y a rien à en dire, tu allais mal et tu avais besoin de réconfort. »

« Q-Quoi ? » dis-je hébétée.

« Tu m'as entendu. » dit-il froidement.

Je le regarde un moment, assimilant l'information… à quoi est-ce que je m'attendais ? je ne ressemble à rien, j'ai le corps couvert d'hématomes et je ne me souviens pas de ma vie d'avant. Je viens d'échappé à un psychopathe et par-dessus tout, je suis sale, impure…indigne d'un homme. Je relève la tête, réalisant qu'il attend sans doute que je m'en aille.

« Ok… d'accord. » dis-je troublée.

Je me retourne et m'en vais dans ma chambre, évitant de croiser la route de quiconque. Je sors de mon sac l'ordinateur portable avec lequel je suis partie de chez James. Il doit être furieux. J'allume l'engin et me connecte sur le réseau en parallèle que j'ai créé à partir du logiciel de piratage, il ne pourra pas me détecter comme ça. Je me mets au travail, de manière acharnée, ayant besoin de m'occuper l'esprit, de me vider la tête afin d'éviter de penser… C'es ce dont j'ai besoin, oublier.

Les jours passent ainsi et je passe beaucoup de temps à travailler, je m'active à retrouver qui je suis et à détruire James tout en accumulant des preuves contre lui. Alice m'aide de temps en temps, et je passe du temps avec les autres quand ils prévoient une activité. Je reste éloignée d'Edward pour ne pas avoir à faire face à ça froideur, c'est plus facile de se dire que l'éloignement vient de moi. Ce matin après avoir pris un petit déjeuner, je prends une douche et m'habille. J'entends du mouvement en bas alors je descends. Il y a des valises à l'entrée, je sors et me retrouve face à Alice, Rose, Jasper et Emmett. Ils m'observent étrangement, l'air d'appréhender quelque chose. Edward apparut à ce moment, accompagnée d'une femme, blonde, les cheveux mis-long, les yeux bleus.

« Bonjour, a qui ais-je l'honneur ? » dit-elle en me fixant. Je ne sais pas exactement quoi, mais quelque chose dans son regard me fit sentir inférieure.

« B-bonjour, je suis Bella. » dis-je en fixant le sol.

« Moi c'est Tanya, je suis la petite-amie chanceuse d'Edward. »

Je relève automatiquement la tête vers eux et les regarde tour à tour, enlacés l'un à l'autre. Un déchirement se fait sentir au niveau de ma poitrine, tel que j'aurais presque pu l'entendre.

« Tanya devait nous rejoindre plus tôt mais elle a eu un empêchement. » Dit Edward comme si ça le justifiais.

« Et si tu me montrais notre chambre, je suis fatiguée. » roucoule-t-elle. Il l'entraine à l'intérieure.

« Bella… » Commence Alice.

« J'ai… des recherches à faire, excusez-moi. » dis-je en me précipitant dans ma chambre. Je me laisse glisser le long de la porte alors que les larmes coulent lentement le long de mes joues.

Pourquoi m'a-t-il embrassé il y a une semaine ?

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, je veux vos impressions !**

**Certaines personnes m'ont fait remarqué que j'vais mis un chapitre deux fois, normalement ça a été arrangé, si vous rencontrez des problèmes dites le moi car j'ai du mal à me familiariser avec le site.**

**Merci à toutes, bsx.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

Au bout d'un moment j'en ai eu assez de pleurer, assez de me lamenter, de souffrir. Je devrais me réjouir de ne plus être sous l'emprise de James, alors merde ! Je me suis concentrée d'avantage sur mon travail, restant toute la journée dans ma chambre. Personne n'a cherché à me déranger et je leur en fusse reconnaissante. A force de travail je suis finalement parvenu à quelque chose, un indice, infime peut-être mais qui m'aiderait à trouver plus d'infos sur mon passé. Comment ai-je pu ne pas y penser plus tôt ?

Je sors de la chambre presque en courant et déboule dans le jardin, ou tout le monde se trouve, je fais comme si je n'ai pas sentis mon cœur se comprimer dans ma cage thoracique en voyant Edward et sa petite-amie assis côte à côte, et me dirige vers eux.

« Bella, que se passe-t-il, pourquoi est-tu aussi agitée ? » demande Jasper.

« J'ai…euh, j'ai trouvé quelque chose » dis-je.

Ils comprennent ce que je vœux dire et leurs visage s'illumine, à l'instar du mien.

« De quoi parle-t-elle ? » demande Tanya.

« Oh rien. » dis-je rapidement.

« Ça t'amuse de m'exclure comme ça, si tu ne vœux pas que je sois au courant n'en parle pas devant moi. » gronde-t-elle.

« J'aurais bien voulu, mais tu es toujours là. » lui dis-je sarcastique. Elle me lance un regard noir et Emmett ne se retient pas pour afficher un sourire moqueur. Je ne la laisse pas argumenter et entraine Alice et Rose avec moi à l'intérieur.

« Ah tu nous sauves, on en pouvait plus d'écoute son monologue. » dit Alice.

« Ces ''_moi je'' _me sortent par les trous de nez. » siffle Rosalie.

« Vous ne l'appréciez pas ? »

« Non » dirent-elles en cœur.

« Euh…bref, les filles j'ai trouvé quelque chose, vous devez m'aider, je dois me rendre à Phoenix. » dis-je enthousiaste, ma peine oubliée pour un moment.

« C'est génial Bella, explique nous comment tu as fait. »

« En fait c'est en travaillant sur le piratage des donnée de James que j'ai trouvé ce dossier, il contenait ma date de naissance, jusqu'au lycée dans lequel je suis allée, je me demandais pourquoi je n'ai rien trouvé concernant mes études à Forks, puisque c'est ou je suis née, mais j'ai dû déménager après parce que j'ai fait les années de lycée là-bas. Si je m'y rends, ils pourront peut-être me renseigner sur mes parents. »

« Je suis contente pour toi, seulement il y a quelque chose qui me gêne… » Commence Alice

« Pourquoi laisser un dossier avec tes coordonnées sur son ordinateur s'il sait que tu es parfaitement capable de le pirater. » la coupe Rose.

« J'ai eu énormément de mal à accéder à ce dossier, je ne pense pas que ce soit fait exprès. »

« Mais si justement, il as mis un obstacle pour éviter que tu te méfies, sachant pertinemment que tu le détruira de toutes façons. « dit Alice.

Je réfléchis pendant un moment à leurs paroles, c'est surement vrai, ça ressemble à James en plus. Mon enthousiasme l'a emporté sur ma raison.

« Je propose un truck, tu restes inactive pendant tout le mois de vacances qu'il nous reste, c'est l'été, profitons-en. James se dira que tu n'es pas allé à Phoenix, ou alors qu'il ta raté, parce qu'il compte surement t'y attendre. Après ça on s'y rendra tous ensemble, je te le promets. » Dit Alice.

«Je… j'aurais beaucoup de mal à attendre, mais il sera plus sage de le faire. » dis-je après un moment à réfléchir. Les filles me prennent dans leurs bras, me montrant leur soutien.

Nous sommes tous prêts à partir, Alice à décider que ce soir elle nous emmenait à un bar sympas, tenu par l'une de ces connaissances. Je sais ce qu'elle essaie de faire, elle veut me changer les idées. Je lui ai raconté, enfin je leurs ai raconté à Rose et elle, ce qui s'est passé avec Edward, je leurs ai aussi dit que ça n'était pas la première fois. Je ne leur ai pas dit à quel point je souffre cependant, je ne leur ai pas dit que je suis tombée amoureuse d'Edward Cullen et qu'il m'a brisée un peu plus, et qu'il le fait encore un peu plus chaque jour en étant à ces côtés, en l'aimant elle plutôt que moi .Elles ne savent pas non plus que je ne lui en vœux pas car, je peux comprendre qu'il n'ait rien à faire avec une femme comme moi, qu'il ne veuille pas s'encombrer de tous mes problèmes…

Pour en revenir au présent, Alice a pris soin de m'habiller. Je porte un jean blanc avec des bottines noires, ainsi qu'un débardeur à fines bretelles noire qui est accompagné de son gilet. Je n'accorde pas spécialement d'importance à mon apparence et je dois dire que ça fait du bien de changer un peu. Nous arrivons et sommes installés en peu de temps. Je ne prête pas attention à ce qui se passe autour de moi, ne voulant pas assister à des choses déplaisantes.

« Bella, tu m'écoutes au moins ? » dit Emmett en agitant sa main devant mon visage. J'ai un léger sursaut avant de le regarder.

« Désolé, que disais-tu ? »

« Bella » soupire-t-il, « Tu es incorrigible. » il m'ébouriffe les cheveux.

« Isabella ? » je grimace, n'aimant pas particulièrement mon prénom en entier, je me rappelle vaguement du jour où j'ai décidé qu'on m'appellerait Bella.

« Oui ? » dis-je sur la défensive, regardant Tanya me regarder avec son air toujours si hautain.

« Dit moi, puisque tu es une chanteuse si exceptionnelle, pourquoi ne nous ferait-tu pas une petite démonstration, c'est scène libre ce soir. » dit-elle mesquine.

Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche et plonge mon regard dans mon verre de coca.

« Moi je vais y aller, j'aimerais bien chanter. » dit Edward en se levant.

« Tu chantes ? » ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander. Il se tourne vers moi et plante son regard dans le mien.

« A l'occasion, mais ce soir j'en ai particulièrement envie. » sourit-il. J'ai l'impression qu'il essaie de me faire comprendre quelque chose mais je ne comprends pas quoi, il a une lueur dans le regard que je n'arrive pas à identifier. Il s'en va un au bout de dix minutes il se retrouve sur scène, un micro est debout face à lui et il a une guitare à la main. La lumière se tamise, laissant un spot mettre en valeur sa beauté.

Lifehouse, everithing.

IL a un geste qui me surprend, il fixe son regard au mien alors que sa voix rauque et envoutante s'élève dans le bar.

_Find me here, and speak to me _(trouve moi ici, et parle-moi.)

_I want to feel you; I need to hear you _(Je veux te sentir, j'ai besoin de d'entendre)

_You are the light, That's leading me _(Tu es la lumière, qui me mène.)

_To the place, where I found peace ( a l'endroit ou je trouve la paix…)_

_Again…_

Il me regarde dans les yeux, m'adresse-t-il réellement ces paroles? Je soutiens son regard, le mien brillant de larmes, parce que ça fait mal, tellement mal de le voire assis face à moi, si beau, si merveilleux, sa voie est envoutante… son regard… son regard exprime tant de choses, tant de choses tellement belles auxquelles je ne vœux pas croire, parce que je ne vœux plus souffrire. Comme si le destin c'était joué de moi, il détourne son regard du mien, ne le rencontrant plus jusqu à être descendue de scène. Je m'empresse de m'essuyer les yeux, ne voulant surtout pas qu'on me voit ainsi. Ces paroles, celles qui expriment exactement ce qu'il est pour moi.

_You all i want, You all i need, you everything_

_You all i want, You all i need, you everything, everything!_

Je reste impassible, quand il revient et qu'elle se jette dans ces bras, quand il lui rend son baiser, quand elle lui dit que sa déclaration était magnifique et qu'elle l'adore… quand il lui sourit en retour. Le reste de la soirée passe, je reste murée dans mon silence et fait tout pour éviter de croiser son regard. J'ai tellement honte, honte d'y avoir cru un moment, d'avoir pensé qu'il…que j'ai une quelconque importance. Le soir quand on est enfin rentrés je me réfugie dans le patio après avoir pris une douche, je me m'assois sur la balancelle. Je revois ma mère me pousser quand j'étais petite, je riais aux éclats, elle aussi rayonnait, je me sentais bien, j'étais à ces côtés. Je ne retrouverais le bonheur qu'en ayant trouvé ma mère.

Je sursaute violemment en entendant du bruit derrière moi. Je me retourne d'un bond, et pousse un soupir de soulagement en voyant Edward face à moi. Seulement ce sentiment est bien vite remplacé par autre chose, la douleur. Sa seule présence suffit à me faire souffrir.

« Je pensais être seul, désolé de t'avoir fait peur. » dit-il doucement.

« C'est rien, je m'en allais de toute façon. » dis-je en partant. Je sens sa main encercler mon poignet , me ramenant vers lui.

« Reste. » souffle-t-il.

« Non, non, il est hors de question que je me fasse encore avoir… arrête de te jouer de moi. » dis-je sèchement. J'arrache mon bras au sien et m'en vais, les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi s'acharne-t-il tant à me faire mal ?

Le lendemain matin je suis révéillée par Emmett, il me dit de me lever rapidement et sans faire de bruit. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, il est… attendez !

« Quatre heures du matin, tu rigoles j'espère ? »

« Chut. » dit-il rapidement.

Mais enfin à quoi tu joues Em' ? » Dis-je plus bas.

« Suis moi tu vas voire on va se marrer. » rit-il.

A cet instant il a l'air d'un enfant prêt à faire une bêtise, sa bonne humeur est contagieuse et je le suis en souriant. On se retrouve dans la salle de bain d'Edward et Tanya.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? » dis-je interloquée. On peut s'attendre à tout avec lui.

Il prend une des serviettes accrochées et vide une poudre dessus.

« Du sulfate *… » Dis-je ébahie.

« Je ne connais pas le nom de ce truck, juste son utilité, on va se marrer tu vas voir. » M'interrompt-il. Il fait de même avec les autres serviettes, puis il en met dans le sèche-cheveux. Je le regarde faire, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit… bon ok c'est plutôt l'envie qui me manque. C'est vrai quoi, pourquoi je l'arrêterais ? je ne vois aucune raison valable de le faire. Emmett et moi sortons doucement de la salle de bain, enfin doucement… ma maladresse me rattrape et je me cogne le genou dans l'embrasure de la porte. Je ne me fais pas mal mais le bruit sourd qu'on entend n'est pas bon du tout. Em' étouffe un rire et déclenche celui que je retenais. Il me couvre rapidement la bouche alors que je suis secouée d'un rire silencieux. Nous descendons après s'être assuré qu'il n'y a aucun bruit. Nous allons dans le jardin et nous installons face au paysage, admirant le lever de soleil.

« Mercie Em'… j'avais besoin de me changer les idées, James revient souvent me hanter en rêve. » dis-je doucement.

« Y a pas de quoi Bella, c'est en partie pour ça que je l'ai fait. » sourit-il. Il me prend dans ces bras et m'ébouriffe les cheveux.

On passe deux ou trois heures assis à discuter de tout et de rien, j'apprends à le connaitre un peu plus. Derrière la simplicité se cache une grande philosophie, Em' en est la preuve. Vers 8 heures nous décidons de préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde, Emmett est une vraie catastrophe en cuisine, autant je me vois comme sa petite sœurs, autant je dois faire preuve d'autorité car il agit comme un enfant, ne pouvant s'empêcher de fourrer ces pattes partout. Petite à petit, tout le monde se lève et viens manger. Il ne manque qu'Edward et Tanya. Leurs yeux se sont écarquillés quand ils ont vu le festin qui les attendait.

« Profitez-en, yen a assez pour tous. » souris-je de bonne humeur. Je vois à leurs regard qu'ils sont contents de me voire ainsi et ça me touche vraiment, mais je suis gênée de savoir qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi et me couvent à ce point-là.

« C'est vraiment délicieux, tu m'épates Bella. » dit Rose. Je lui fais un sourire de remerciement.

« Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh ! » ce cri provient de l'étage. Emmett et moi échangeons un regard complice alors que les autres demandent ce qu'il se passe. Néamoins, notre échange visuel n'est pas passé innaperçu.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? » demande Jasper, suspicieux.

**Voilà, je poste ce chapitre avec un peu de retard mais j'ai du boulot, je suis en période d'examens.**

**Je sais, c'est cruel d'arrêter ici hein… =D !**

***Le nom de la poudre ne m'est pas inconnu, mais j'ai un gros bug, donc je retrouve le nom et je vous le donne dans les chapitres à suivre, c'est pas pour rien qu'Em' a interrompu Bella, on peut le remercier xD. (Ce produit en particulier m'est inspiré de deux fictions géniales que j'ai lues et adorées.**

_**Ensuite, et pour finir, je dédie ce chapitre à ma plus fidèle lectrice, et celle qui m'a inspiré le coup pour Tanya, caropat07… je sais c'est très théâtral, c'est fait exprès… ))**_

Bsx bsx !


	8. Ce n'est pas un chapitre

Ce n'est pas une chapitre.

Je suis désolé, je sais que j'ai énormément de retard mais voila, j'ai beau écrire et réécrire le chapitre 8, je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite du résultat. Au final,

je pense que c'est le syndrome de la page blanche… 

Je prends une pause pour le moment et vous fais parvenir le chapitre dès que possible, rassurez-vous je ne compte pas abandonner, vous me reverrez bientôt, mais le truck c'est que je suis également en période d'examen, je vous préviendrais après ceux-ci si pour le chapitre.

Encor déosolé pour celles qui attendaient le chapitre.

Merci pour votre compréhension, bsx.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

P.D. :

Tanya descend les escaliers comme une furie, la peau couverte de teinture violette et complètement mouillée. Elle loupe la dernière marche et se ramasse en beauté. Et moi dans tout ça ? J'explose de rire, sous le regard atterré de cette dernière. Les autres ne sont pas en restes, leurs corps sont agités par des rires silencieux. Emmett en a les larmes aux yeux.

Edward la rejoint, il est intacte lui. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être déçue, j'aurais voulu me moquer de lui un, lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. A ma plus grande surprise, celui-ci explose de rire, plié en deux dans les escaliers. J'en reste bouche bée, Emmett est dans le même état. Je lui lance un regard perdu et il me rend le même, on ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction. Tanya elle, se tourne vers Edward et lui administre une gifle magistrale. Wow, il est tout rouge. Ils se fixent tous les deux, en colère.

« Je commence à en avoir assez de tout ça. Dit-il d'une voix calme, trop calme.

-Oh, ben voyons, moi je supporte en permanence tes œillades avec cette petite trainée. »

Elle me pointe du doigt en disant ça et je fronce les sourcils. Comment en est-elle venue à parler de moi ? Je regarde Edward, perdue. Comment ça des œillades ? Suis-je la seule à être larguée par ce changement de situation ?

« Je pense que nous avons besoin de parles tous les deux. » dit Edward. Le message est passé et nous nous rendons tous dans le jardin. Je me sens de plus en plus mal au fur et à mesur que je réalise une chose qui devrait pourtant me réjouir.

- La vipère s'en va enfin. Dit Alice, confirmant ma pensée.

- C'est de ma faute. Dis-je en soufflant, réalisant l'ampleur des dégâts.

- On était deux sur ce coup-là Bell's, arrête de t'en faire. Sourit Em'

-Tu ne comprends pas, Tanya à parler de moi, je suis, d'une manière ou d'une autre la source de leurs problème

-Belle, il est temps que tu arrêtes de te fustiger pour tout ce qui arrive de mal. Pourquoi tu ne fais pas ça quand un truck de bien arrive, comme par exemple quand on rigole a n'en plus pouvoir grâce à toi. Il faut que tu fasse entrer dans ta tête que ce qui t'es arrivé avec James n'est pas ta faute contrairement à ce qu'il te disait, et ce qui arrive maintenant l'es encore moins. Il est temps qu'Edward grandisse et qu'il assume ses sentiments sans se cacher derrière les autres constamment. Car sa relation avec Tanya n'est ni plus ni moins qu'une mascarade, une mascarade qui lui sert à cacher ses sentiments, et qui n'a que trop durer. Dit Rose, énervée.

-De quels sentiments parles-tu ? je ne peux m'empêcher de lui poser la question.

-Ca, c'est à Edward de t'en parler, et si Tanya s'en va aujourd'hui c'est qu'il est enfin prêt à le faire. Dit Alice. »

Tout le monde semble comprendre la situation, sauf moi bien entendu. J'assimile toutes les informations que Rose vient de me donner. Je sais que son énervement n'est pas dirigé vers moi, on dirait plutôt qu'elle en veut à Edward. Mais pourquoi enfin ? Nous restons plusieurs heures près de la piscine, les garçons ont enlevés leur tee-shirt pour se baigner, en ayant marre de ne rien faire Les filles et moi discutons de tout et de rien. Au bout d'un moment la baie vitrée s'ouvre et Tanya vient vers nous, furieuse Je remarque des sacs posés derrière elle. Elle s'élance vers moi. Je me lève et recule d'un pas, presque instinctivement.

« C'est de ta faute ! hurle-t-elle.

-Tanya ! la prévient Alice. »

Elle ne l'écoute pas et se plante devant moi, je ne lui réponds pas, me contentant de la regarder. Elle lève la main et je vois Rose s'approcher. Je lève la main pour lui signifier de rester ou elle est. J'en ai marre de servir de punshing Ball aux gens. Elle abat sa main pour me frapper mais j'attrape son bras et lui tort. Je la balance dans la piscine avant qu'elle ait pu dire ouf, faisant ressortir ces taches mauves. Je la regarde remonter à la surface et hurler des choses surement incompréhensibles pour les extra-terrestres. Tout le monde me regarde bouche-bés, je vois Edward près de la baie-vitrée, il a assisté à toute la scène. Je hausse les épaules devant leur mine ahuries et entre dans le chalet. J'entends le rire d'Emmett pour ne pas changer.

« Bella Je sens une main retenir mon poignet. Je me tourne vers Edward et le regarde dans les yeux.

- Je suis désolé pour…ça. Souffle-t-il.

-Faut pas. Dis-je simplment. »

Je monte m'enfermer dans ma chambre et prends mon ordinateur portable. Je traine trop sur ce que j'ai à faire, je me laisse trop distraire, à chaque fois que je m'y mets j'avance à peine et j'ai l'impression de perdre du temps. Maintenant que tout est mis en place je télécharge toutes les données de James sur mon ordinateur. Ensuite je tape le code permettant d'activer la puce placée dans son PC à son insu. Dans deux minutes il ne pourra plus rien faire, il aura tout perdu.

P.D. :

Comment a-t-elle pu simplement disparaître de la circulation ? C'est impossible. J'envoie valdinguer mon verre contre le mur. J'ai remarqué une activité anormale sur le réseau alors je me suis arrengée pour qu'elle récupère ce putain de dossier, parce que je sais que c'est elle. Mais elle a réussis à faire disparaître toute trace de son passage. Elle est plus forte que ce que je pensais. Si je la retrouve elle n'aura plus autant de libertée, et elle ne sera plus jamais seule. Même ce bar de merde est fermé !

«ça sent le brulé » remarque Laurent. Je relève la tête et hume la pièce.

« Putain ! Dis-je en voyant de la fumée provenir de ma chambre. Je l'ouvre à la volée.

« Merde, merde, merde c'est pas possible ! » je m'énerve en voyant mon ordinateur en cour circuit, il est littéralement en train de brûler.

« Tu vas me le payer Swan, je jure que si je te retrouve tu t'en relèveras pas. » dis-je les dents serrés.

P.D. :

« J'ai détruit l'ordinateur de James, rien n'est récupérable, aucune donné. Dis-je en mangeant, comme-ci de rien n'était.

-Quoi ?

-Vous avez entendu. Souris-je

-Comment t'as fait, je veux dire, à distance. Balbutie Jasper.

-Quand il a commencé à me faire travailler pour lui, j'ai créé une puce, enfin, au début c'était qu'un prototype, je me rappelais en avoir déjà fait un à 17 ans qui était semblable…

-A 17 ans ?

-Em' laisse là terminer, soupire Edward.

-Bref, je m'en suis rappelé et j'ai fait le même, bizarrement ce genre de choses me sont restés en mémoire. J'ai trouvé un moyen de me procurer les pièces pour fabriquer la puce, je l'ai testé sur le portable de Laurent et ça a fonctionné, il a complètement cramé, j'en ai créé une autre, plus puissante, que je peux activer à distance. J'ai construit un réseau en parallèle pour que personne d'autre que moi ne puisse identifier cette connexion jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit activée, à ce moment-là elle est détruite, toute trace effacée, il ne peut que supposer que c'est moi qui aifait exploser son ordinateur et n'a aucun moyen de me tracer, même en faisant appel à un ingénieur. J'ai… piraté certains des satellites utilisés par la NAZA, et euh… j'ai rendu tout traçage impossible sur cette connexion, c'est comme une connexion invisible, indétectable. »

Je les regarde, les joues en feu face à mon aveu. Ils me regardent tous, bouche bés et je m'inquiète un moment de leur manque de réaction.

« Vous… vous voulez une autre part de gâteau ? Dis-je pour les faire réagir, en vain.

- Bon, et ben je vais me retirer, si ça ne vous dérange pas. » dis-je en commençant à me glisser de ma chaise.

-Isabella, tu ne bouge pas d'ici. Souffle Rose. Ils semblent tous se réanimer.

-Tu…tu as piraté la NAZA ? As-tu conscience des ennuis que ça peut t'apporter ? Rien que le fait d'avoir accès aux satellites… Oh punaise, tuez-moi. Souffle Edward, la tête dans ces mains.

-Arrêtez de me regarder comme si j'étais une délinquante. Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils

- Bella, ce n'est pas…

-J'ai pas choisi ça, ok, Je ne savais même pas que j'étais capable d'une chose pareille… il m'a obliger à pirater la NAZA, parce qu'il voulait effacer toutes traces de ces transactions, elles auraient étés repérables avec nimporte quel satellite, je me suis simplement serve de ça quand moi j'en avais besoin, ok c'est illégal, mais je ne suis plus à ça près, j'encoure déjà une peine de prison plus que longue…

-Tu n'iras pas en prison si tu témoignes contre lui, tu étais retenue de force…

-Et comment pourront-ils recevoir ça au tribunal, Je me suis enfuie avec une telle facilitée, pour eux j'aurais pu le faire bien avant. C'est simplement moi qui en était incapable, parce que d'une manière ou d'une autre j'étais accrochée à James. Je n'ai jamais eu aucune sorte d'attachement pour lui, seulement il était tout ce que je connaissais, tout ce que j'avais, je ne me souvenais de rien. Je préférais endurer que d'affronter l'inconnu, qu'est-ce qui me disait que dehors ça n'était pas pire qu ce que je vivais ? J'éatais perdue, seule, tellement seule. Et puis, je vous ai connu, Alice, Em' et Edward… J'avais une raison de partire, parce que vous m'avaez laisser entrevoire des choses que je ne me rappelle avoir connu qu'avec ma mère dans mes quelques souvenirs. Je ne les regarde pas, préférant cacher ms larmes.

-Et puis, ce couplet mélodramatique n'interesse pas les juges. Souris-je tristement.

-Oh, Bella, si tu savais à quel point toi tu as changé nos vies. Sourit Alice, les larmes aux yeux. Elle se lève et me prnd dans ces bras, m'étrégnant fort. Tout le monde se joint à elle et on a tous l'air de gros débiles à pleurer tout en riant.

-Vous allez finir par me faire apparaître des hormones fémins. Sourit Em'

-Ah parce que t'en avais pas déjà, je veux dire, ta période mini-jupe m'a mis des doutes. Rétorque Edward. Tout le monde rigole alors qu'Em' fusille son frère du regard. »

On finit de manger puis on retourne à nos occupations, je vais dans ma chambre, me reposer un peu.

Depuis le départ de Tanya il y a trois jours, les relations entre Edward et moi ce sont nettement améliorées, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est de ce qu'il ressent à mon égard, tout est tellement flou. Je suis interrompue dans mes pensées par des coups portés à la porte de ma chambre et je vais ouvrire. C'est justement Edward .

« Hey, tu… »

Je n'ai pas le temps de finire ma phrase qu'il m'attire à lui et plaque ses lèvres sur les miennes…

_**Coucou ! Je suis désolée, le chapitre as mis du temps à arriver, mes examens sont fini depuis longtemps mais je n'ai recommencer à écrire que maintenant parce que j'avais pas mal de choses à faire et un voyage à préparer. Ce chapitre est court, je sais, je voulais poster au plus vite, et puis c'est bien de s'arrêter là vous trouvez pas ?**_

_**;p bsx à toutes !**_


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :

Je ne réagis pas, trop ébahie pour ça, puis fini par lui rendre son baiser. Il effectue une dernière pression sur mes lèvres puis se sépare de moi. J'aurais voulu que ce moment dur plus, beaucoup plus. Mais je suppose que des explications s'imposent. Il m'emmène sur mon lit pour que je m'y asseye et je me laisse faire, dans un état d'incompréhension total.

_**« Je crois vraiment que j'aurais du faire ça avant.**_ Souffle-t-il.

_**-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?**_ Dis-je peu confiante, il s'est déjà tant moqué de moi.

_**-Je… je pense qu'il est temps que j'affronte mes craintes et que j'avance…**_

_**- Que veux-tu dire… ?**_

_**- Je t'en prie Bella, laisse-moi parler, c'est important pour moi.**_ J'acquiesce.

_**-Je ne suis pas vraiment le fils d'Esmé et Carlisle Cullen, j'ai été adopté à l'âge de 8 ans. J'étais un enfant heureux, avec des parents heureux, du moins c'est ce dont j'étais persuadé. Quand j'avais 6 ans, mon père s'est suicidé. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi, et je ne le sais toujours pas aujourd'hui, quoi qu'il en soit, à cette époque j'étais persuadé, quand je voyais ma mère malheureuse, que tout était ma faute. Je passais mon temps à me reprocher son départ, tout en me promettant de tout faire pour me racheter aux yeux de ma mère. J'ai travaillé dur à l'école, je faisais le ménage, je me suis même brulé en essayant de préparer un plat à ma mère. Mais la seule récompense que j'obtenais à chaque fois, c'est une mère bourrée qui me frappait pour me punir. J'ai tellement recherché son affection, elle ne venait jamais. Elle ne disait pas me haïr, mais ne disait pas m'aimer, à la place elle me frappait. Elle ne disait pas que je suis coupable de la mort de mon père, mais elle n'a jamais réconforté son fils en lui disant, « tu n'y es pour rien, je t'aime. » Elle a fait une insuffisance ventilatoire, je pensais qu'elle dessoulait… pendant ce temps elle étouffait dans son vomi. La famille Cullen m'a adoptée, j'ai mis des années à m'ouvrir à eux, à leur faire confiance et à accepter l'amour que des parents peuvent offrir à un enfant. Plus tarde je ne me suis jamais attaché à personne, je ne restais jamais avec une femme plus de quelques semaines. Puis je t'ai rencontré dans ce parc, tu m'as d'abord intriguée, quand tu as débarqué au bar, si vulnérable. J'ai été comme hypnotisé, j'ai pas compris pourquoi j'étais si heureux de te revoir. Le déclic s'est fait quand je t'accompagnais au piano. C'était aussi évident que terrifiant. Je refusais de souffrir en m'attachant à quelqu'un, tu as confirmé mes craintes en me repoussant, en étant distante avec moi. Puis ça a changé, seulement a chaque fois que je me rapprochais de toi, je sentais cette peur m'étreindre à nouveau. Tanya n'a été qu'un prétexte pour m'empêcher de revenir sans arrêt vers toi, elle était une sorte de couverture. Je m'en voulais de me servir d'elle, autant que je m'en voulais de voir la douleur dans ton regard. Aujourd'hui, s'il y a une chose que j'ai apprise, c'est que tu en vaux la peine, de toute façon c'est trop tard, alors si je dois souffrir, autant profiter d-un peu de bonheur à tes côtés avant… je pense**__._ Je me rends comprend que son discours n'as pas été préparé, bien au contraire, il est si peu sur de lui et incertain dans ce qu'il dit.

_**-Edward, je… je ne sais même pas quoi dire. Je… tu as tellement souffert, tu essayais simplement de te préserver, et moi je ramenais toujours tout à moi, j'ai été si égoïste…**_

-_**Bella, je t'aime.**_

_**-Je ne pensais qu'à moi et… Pardon ?**_

_**-J'ai dit que je t'aime, je t'aime à tel point que s'en est douloureux, et, je me demande comment tu as fais pour ne pas t'en rendre compte, tu as si peu confiance en toi ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu vaus, si je puis dire… Tu es la femme la plus belle que je connaisse, tu n'as pas besoin de maquillage ou tout autre chose superficielle, non, ta beauté à toi est réelle, captivante, naturelle. Aucun homme sur terre ne devrait pouvoir détourner son regard de toi, aucun ne devrait pouvoir te faire du mal, te salir… abuser de toi…**_

_**-Quoi... ? **_Dis-je d'une voix étranglée, le regard embué.

_**-Je… mon père m'a dit que tu semblais avoir subit des abus sexuels, tu… refusait que quiconque te touches à l'hôpital, il m'en a parlé parce qu'il désespérais de te voire réagir, mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage…**_

_**-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit, j'avais le droit de savoir, je… j'ai tellement honte…**_

_**-Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles...**_

_**-NON ! Tu… tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens, sais-tu ce que ça fait ? de se sentir utilisée chaque jour un peu plus, de savoir qu'on t'a volé ta vie mais qu'en plus même ton corps ne t'appartiens pas, j'ai si honte Edward, tellement honte, j'ai l'impression d'être faible je ne vaux aucun de vous tous, comment peux-tu dire m'aimer tout en sachant ça ?**_ Les larmes coulent avec abondance sur mon visage et je n'ose plus le regarder.

_**-Bella, tu te trompes, je t'en prie, regarde moi… je t'aime, et je te le répéterais autant que tu auras besoin de l'entendre si ça peut te rassurer, mais je t'en prie, arrête de te sentir fautive, et surtout cesse de te sentir inférieur à nous, car aucun de nous n'as autant de force que tu en as, tu t'es relevé si vite, je… c'est tout simplement impressionnant, tu es unique. **_Je le regarde, les larmes inondant mon visage, alors que ses yeux sont embués, et j'y vois tant de sincérité, tant d'amour, comment pourrait-il mentir ?

_**-J'ai tellement peur, je vis avec la peur au ventre, celle qu'un jour tout bascule de nouveau, que je vous perde tous, parce que je vous aime tellement, parce que je t'aime à un point que mon coeure se brise une nouvelle fois, à chaque fois que tu t'éloignes de moi, à chaque fois que tu en regardes une autre. Tu as tant de beauté en toi, tant de choses merveilleuses à offrir, comment peux-tu me dire que je suis plus forte que vous tous, tu as traversé tellement d'épreuve, et aujourd'hui tu fais face à la vie avec tant de rage… Je t'aime Edward Cullen.**_

_**-Je te jure, sur ma vie, que je te protégerais, que je ne laisserais plus jamais ce type t'approcher ni même lever la main sur toi, je serais capable de le tuer pour ça. Je t'aime Bella, et pour ce que ça vaut, je veaux passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés. »**_

Il prend mon visage entre ces mains et sèche mes larmes de ses pouces, puis il dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres, aussi léger que le battement d'ailles d'un papillon. Je passe mes mains autour de sa nuque, et effectue une pression sur mes lèvres, puis il m'embrasse, il le fait comme si j'étai la chose ma plus précieuse du monde.

Cette nuit là, il me montre ce qu'est vraiment le sens du mot aimer, me vénérant, me montrant à quel point je suis belle, me répétant sans cesse à quel point il m'aime et à quel point je suis précieuse, me faisant découvrir chaque parcelle de mon corps, de mon cœur, de mon âme. Nous nous sommes aimés avec une telle force, une telle intensité, je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir être aimée de la sorte, je n'aurais pas cru pouvoir donner autant d'amour. Je me suis endormie dans les bras de l'homme le plus merveilleux qui soit, le plus magnifique. _Cette nuit a été la première… ma première fois._

Quand j'ouvre les yeux ce matin, je le trouve à m'observer, je me sen belle, je me sens femme.

_**« J'ai vécu la plus belle nuit de ma vie. Dis-je dans un souffle.**_

_**-Je t'aime.**_ Souffle-t-il contre mes cheveux.

-_**Je t'aime. »**_

J'aurais voulu pouvoir profiter de cet instant encore un moment mais Em' semble en avoir décidé autrement. Vers 9 heures, il tambourine contre la porte de ma chambre, faisant un boucan pas possible.

_**« Sortez de là vous deux, on sait que vous vous aimez et tout, on en a tous bien profiter, maintenant, il est temps de faire une pause !**_ criât-il.

_**-Oh mon dieu.**_ Dis-je en rougissant fortement.

_**-Emmett dégage d'ici tout de suite !**_ S'énerve Edward. Celui-ci bougonne avant de s'en aller. »

Je vais prendre une douche, puis m'habille, Edward en fait de même et va s'habiller dans s chambre. Je descends, et rougis quand j'arrive au salon et que tout le monde me regarde.

_**« La nuit à été agréable Bella ?**_ demande Alice, suspicieuse.

_**-Je… heu…**_

_**-Laissez-là tranquille. **_Grogne Edward en me prenant par la taille, quand il arrive à son tour. »

Il nous emmène dans la cuisine pour qu'on prenne un petit déjeuner, sous les pouffements des autres. Il prépare des œufs brouillés, ça sent tellement bon que mon ventre gargouille d'anticipation. Il éclate de rire et me sert mon assiette, je l'attends, ayant encore un peu de dignité et nous mangeons tranquillement en discutant de tout et de rien. C'est tellement naturel, tellement facile d'être avec lui, je ne me sens pas mal à l'aise ou quoi que se soit d'autre, c'est comme si un lien c'était créer entre nous cette nuit, comme si, plus que jamais nous sommes unis l'un à l'autre. Après ce petit déjeuner, nous nous joignons aux autres. La journée passe merveilleusement bien, tout semble s'être illuminé autour de moi et je ne cesse de sourire comme une débile. Ça peut paraître niais mais c'est tellement vrai. Et justement, j'ai peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, et que je doive me réveiller à un moment ou a un autre, que tout s'efface. J'aimerais aller bien à cent pourcents, mais c'est impossible, parce que j'ai ce mauvais pressentiment, qui me pousse a croire que mon bonheur ne va que peut durer. Je me hais de penser ainsi, de ne pas être capable d'être heureuse entièrement, de toujours ramener un zone d'ombre. Et je tente de la faire disparaître de toutes mes forces, en vain. Et Edward commence à s'en rendre compte, au fur et à mesure que les jours passent, je vois son inquiétude grandir, et mon sentiment de n'être pas assez bien pour lui s'amplifie. S'il le savait il serait tellement en colère, s'il y a une chose que j'ai apprise concernant Edward, c'est qu'il a horreur que je me dénigre. Le soir je le rejoins dans son lit et nous dormons ensemble, après avoir fais l'amour. Je ressens des choses inouïes avec lui. Ce soir, Edward et moi sommes allés au restaurant j'ai passé la soirée la plus romantique de ma vie. Le lendemain, je me lève avec une impression désagréable, ce mauvais pressentiment qui revient en force, j'ai m'impression de louper quelque chose, d'oublier un détail. J'embrasse le front de l'homme que j'aime, qui est profondément endormis et me rends dans ma chambre. J'allume mon ordinateur, il affiche 6h47. Je consulte les dossiers que j'ai piratés sur l'ordinateur de James, rien ne semble anormal, ils sont là et bien complet, alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression de passer sur quelque chose d'énorme ?

_**« Bella ?**_ dit Edward en poussant la porte de ma chambre.

_**-Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, pardonne moi.**_

_**-C'est rien, que fais-tu avec ça à cet heure-ci ?**_

_**-J'en sais rien, je… j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose, je ne suis pas tranquille …**_

_**-Bella, mon amour, arrête de te torturer constamment avec ça, Tu en as fini avec cette ordure, dès qu'on rentre, on se rend à la police avec le dossier qu'on a grâce à toi, il ne peut pas s'en sortire, pas avec tout ça.**_

_**-Non, il y a autre chose, tu ne comprends pas…**_

_**- Tu as raison Bella, je ne comprends pas, pourquoi ne peux-tu pas tout simplement passer à autre chose, oublier ça au moins pour le moment… »**_

Je le regarde, effarée par ce qu'il me demande, je sens quelque chose se briser en moi à cet instant, en réalisant qu'il ne comprend pas, et qu'il ne comprendra jamais. Parce que sa vie à lui continue, parce qu'il à une carrière, une famille. Il a tout. Moi je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé la mémoire ! Je n'ai pas retrouvé ma famille, ça ne m'amuse pas plus que lui de ressasser sans cesse ce que j'ai vécu, mais c'est le seul moyen pour moi de retrouver une vie stable, comment peut-il croire que je vais juste passer à autre chose, alors que j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque la moitié de mon cerveau, ainsi que la moitié de cœur ? Car s'il ya une chose dont je suis sure, c'est qu'il y a des gens quelque part qui m'attendent qui m'aiment ? Des gens que j'aime ? Parce que le visage de ma mère m'apparait sans cesse, je la vois souriante et aimant. Mon père m'apparait plus flou certe, mais je l'aime tout autant, cette petite maison et cette ville pluvieuse, et cette autre ville tellement ensoleillée, pourtant j'ai l'impression d'être plus attachée à la première, à cette bourgade pluvieuse. C'est ainsi que l'appelait ma mère. Ou est-elle enfin, ou est ma mère ?...

_**« Bella, Bella est-ce que tu vas bien ?**_ demande Edward, anxieux. Je tente de le rassurer, alors que mes yeux brulent tant l'envie de pleurer est forte.

_**-Je vais bien, j'ai juste… J'ai mal à la tête c'est tout. »**_

Je ne lui dirais rien de tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur, parce que sa vie n'a tout simplement pas besoin d'être encombrée plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà avec mes problèmes ? Je viens de comprendre qu'il peut les supporter jusqu'à un certain point, mais que je ne dois pas lui demander de comprendre mon acharnement, ni de me soutenir ? Je referme l'ordinateur après l'avoir éteint. J'évite le regard d'Edward, voulant garder pour moi ma peine. Il retourne se coucher et je le suis, je me couche dos à lui, et ces bras me ramènent contre son torse, me gardant dans un étau solide, da,s lequel je devrais me sentir en sécurité. Je ferme les yeux, tentant d'éviter toute discussion, quand il me murmure qu'il m'a me je suis incapable de lui répondre, une énorme boule obstrue ma gorge et je lutte contre l'envie de pleurer. Il est clair que j'aime Edward, je l'aime à un point inimaginable, c'est incontestable. Seulement il a fait l'erreur de penser que je pourrais me contenter de lui, de cette vie. La vérité c'est que j'ai l'impression de trahir ma famille en étant ici, dans les bras d'un homme, en ne souhaitant les quitter pour rien au monde alors qu'eux m'attendent. Et je me sens déchirée par ce que ce même homme ne peut pas comprendre ça.

Ce matin, dans ces bras, contre ce corps, plus que jamais… je me sens terriblement seule. Je le suis et le resterais tant que je n'aurais pas retrouvé ma famille, car il n'y a qu'eux qui m'aiment vraiment.

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je ne le poste que maintenant car comme vous avez pu le deviner, je suis en vacance (et je suis certaine de ne pas être la seule )), je ne sais pas encore quand je posterais le prochain chapitre ? **

**Je tiens également à m'excuser pour toutes les fautes d'inattention que j'ai faite dans le chapitre précédent, il a été tapé a la va-vite, j'espère me rattraper avec celui-ci. Je vous remercie pour vos review et m'excuse de ne pas pouvoir répondre a tout le monde, en tout cas, sachez qu'elles me font vraiment plaisir.**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 :

PDV. Bella :

Je me débats violemment, tentant d'échapper à James, mais au moment ou j'y arrive, la voix d'Edward m'ordonne de ne pas bouger, je suis comme paralysée. Je me réveille dans un hurlement et me débat quand je sens quelqu'un me maintenir sur le lit. Je me calme quand j'entends la vois apaisante d'Edward avant d'éclater en sanglots.

_**« Hey, calme toi mon amour, c'est terminé, c'est fini, calme toi.**_

_**-Que se passe-t-il ?**_Intervient Rose qui vient d'entrer dans la chambre.

_**-C'est rien, elle a fait un cauchemar…**_

_**-Encore ? Bella, tu es sure d'aller bien, tu as des nuits agitées depuis quelques jours.**_

_**-Je vais bien, ne vous inquiéter pas. »**_

Je me rends bien compte que Rosalie ne me croit pas, ça fait deux semaines que je lui sors le même refrain. Je vais prendre un douche, puis Edward fais de même et nous descendons prendre notre petit déjeuner. Je ne mange que très peu, n'ayant pas d'appétit. Alice prépare une sortie plage pour tout le monde, alors je l'aide à préparer le pique-nique. Ensuite elle me donne une robe blanche, simple avec des savates. Je mets mon maillot et enfile la robe par-dessus. Edward viens dans la chambre et je m'empresse dans sortir, n'ayant pas envie de me retrouver dans la même pièce que lui. Nous prenons ma route et arrivons au bout d'une heure de route. Em' est fou de joie, on dirait un enfant qui voit la mer pour la première fois. Je vais m'asseoir à côté de lui et contemple le paysage, c'est vraiment magnifique. Il y a du monde mais ça n'enlève pas trop au charme de la plage. Em' passe un bras sur mes épaules, me surprenant, puis il me fait un petit sourire rassurant. Il se contente de ce simple sourire, aucun mot n'étant utile et je lui en suis reconnaissante.

PDV. Edward :

Je regarde la femme que j'aime, impuissant face à sa détresse. Elle regarde la mère, je ne sais pas si elle y est déjà allé mais elle a l'air de la découvrir. J'allais le rejoindre, mais Jasper me retient par le bras.

_**« Laisse là.**_

_**-Foutez moi la paix, tous, ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai fait du mal, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'évite, merde ?**_

_**-Tu es sure de n'être pour rien dans son état ?**_

_**-Quoi ? T'es sérieux là ? »**_

Je lui lance un regard noir et m'éloigne de lui, je me dirige vers la direction opposé, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Autant je suis en colère contre Jasper, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il a dit. Pourrais-je avoir fais quelque chose de mal à 'encontre de Bella ? Je serais incapable de la blessé volontairement, je l'aime trop pour ça. J'entends une personne me parler et me rends compte qu'une femme se tient en face de moi. Je lui tourne le dos et m'en vais vers la femme que j'aime. Quand j'arrive à notre emplacement, je trouve les garçons près des serviettes alors que les filles se baignent.

_**« On les rejoint ?**_ Propose Emmett » J'acquiesce, et enlève mon tee-shirt. Les gars et moi faisons la course et arrivons dans l'eau dans un gros slash. Je rejoins ma belle et mon regard se perd sur son corps parfait quand elle se relève. Elle magnifique, et dotée d'une sensualité dont elle ne se rend même pas compte.

PDV. Bella

Quand il s'approche de moi, avec un regard d'une telle intensité que je me sens bruler de l'intérieur, je n'ai pas la force de m'éloigner de lui, parce que j'ai besoin de lui, de son contacte, parce que je l'aime. Il pose ses mains sur mes hanches, m'approchant doucement de lui avant de me donner un baiser rempli de désir. Je lui rends de la même façon, passant mes mains autour de son cou. Ma main glisse le long de son cou et descend sur son torse, il me plaque contre lui, en réponse à mon geste. Seulement, nous n'allons pas plus loin, nos ardeurs sont vite calmées quand Emmett nous envoie une gerbe d'eau. Il a l'art d'interrompre les moments intimes lui. Je darde un regard noir dans sa direction, ensuite Edward me propose d'aller nager plus loin et je le suis. Après avoir nagé pendant un moment, nous revenons sur le sable, je m'allonge sur ma serviette et Edward en fait autant à côté de moi. Il pose sa tête sur son coude et me regarde. Je fuis son regard, comme à mon habitude. Le reste de la journée passe à une vitesse impressionnante et je passe un bon moment, Em et Jazz m'ont beaucoup fait rire et je dois vouer que ça m'a fais du bien. Edward et moi n'avons pas eu d'autres moments tout les deux et je sais qu'il m'en vœu de l'éviter, mais comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Je l'aime tellement fort que mon cœur se serre à chaque fois que je le regarde. Parce qu'à un moment ou un autre, nos chemins vont devoir se séparer. Je cherche encor ma famille alors que lui n'a pas besoin d'être embarqué dans mes ennuis. Quand je porterais plainte contre James, je remettrais le dossier que j'ai a la police, mais je ne peux pas le faire si je ne sais pas ce que j'ai oublié. Je ne peux pas consulter les dossiers de James, parce qu'Edward m'a demandé d'oublier ça, de passer à autre chose. Comme ci c'était possible. Je lui laisse croire que je suis son conseil, mais je sais qu'une fois les vacances terminées, je devrais partir à Phoenix, seule. Et que lui continueras sa vie. La situation est plus que tendue entre Edward et moi, et ça ne s'arrange pas quand il me fait cette proposition, ce soir.

« _**Je me disais que… tu pourrais venir vivre chez moi après les vacances, il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu restes ailleurs alors que… qu'on est ensemble. **_ Mon cœur se serre violemment dans ma poitrine et je lutte contre les larmes.

-_**Je… j'ai besoin de prendre l'air… **_Je commence à me lever, mais il ne l'entend pas de cette oreille.

_**-Mais enfin c'est quoi ton problème ?**_ Je me tourne vers lui, surprise par le ton qu'il emploi. Je rencontre son regard, empli de colère.

_-__**Qu'est-ce qui cloche à la fin ! Je sais plus quoi faire, tu vas finir par me dire pourquoi tu m'évites, comme ça ?Tu ne prends même pas la peine de répondre à ma question…**_

_**-ET QUE VEUX-TU QUE JE REPONDES ? QUE JE VIENDRAIS VIVRE AVEC TOI A LA FIN DES VACANCES ? ET C'EST TOUT ? ET MA VIE ALORS ? MA FAMILLE ? J'EN FAIS QUOI ! COMMENT PEUX-TU PENSER QUE C'EST A CA QUE JE PENSE POUR LE FIN DES VACANCES, RIEN N'A CHANGE JE TE RAPPELLE ! JAMES DETIENT TOUJOURS LES INFORMATIONS CONCERNANT MON PASSE ! mais toi… toi tu voudrais que j'oublie, comment peux-tu me demander de faire comme si tout allait bien alors que je ne sais toujours pas ou sont mes parents ?...comment peux-tu croire que je vais laisser tout ça de côté ? Ta vie à toit elle continue, tu avances dans la vie, la mienne stagne au même endroit depuis près d'un an, et je vois le temps défiler, il passe tellement vite, chaque seconde qui passe est une seconde de perdue pour retrouver mes parents, une de moins que je passe à leurs côtés.**_

_**-Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de mettre ta vie de côté, tu n'as pas compris...**_

_**-C'est ça le truck, c'est qu'on se comprend pas, TU n'as jamais compris…Je … il vaut mieux cesser cette mascarade, tout ça ne rime à rien…**_

_**-Bella, ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie.**_

_**-Trop de choses nous séparent. »**_

Je sens les larmes couler avec abondance alors que ces yeux s'embuent, je sens mon cœur se déchirer à cette vision. Je sors de la chambre et vais m'enfermer dans la mienne. Je m'effondre au sol, brisée, alors que les sanglots que j'ai retenus si longtemps éclatent. Alice vient toquer à la porte de ma chambre mais je ne lui répond pas, je suis enfermée à double tour et ne souhaite voir personne. Je voudrais pouvoir éviter de souffrir comme à cet instant, je voudrais dormir et ne jamais me réveiller, mon cœur me fait tellement mal, j'ai l'impression d'être lacérée de l'intérieur. Comment c'est possible d'aimer autant quelqu'un et d'avoir si mal en même temps ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il se comporte de cette façon avec moi ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il demandé d'oublié tout ça ? Cette question me revient sans cesse et je ne suis pas capable d'y répondre. Je finis par m'endormir après avoir trop pleuré. Quand je me réveille, j'ai un mal de tête insupportable, je me contente de l'ignorer et vais prendre une douche, ensuite j'ouvre mon ordinateur, je rouvre tous les dossiers piratés.

Je passe des heures à chercher quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider un tant soit peu, je passe des heures à éplucher les dossiers, mais ne trouve rien, rien de plus que ce que je sais déjà, après tout, c'est moi qu'il faisait travailler sur ces piratages informatiques. Je réfléchis à une nouvelle source de recherche, en vain. Puis une idée me vient en tête. Et si je commençais par James ? Peut-être qu'en ayant son passé, je trouverais quelque chose sur moi. Je passe deux bonnes heures à tenter de pirater le réseau de la police de Forks. Je me retiens de pousser un cri de joie quand je trouve un dossier. James Miller à été arrêté il y a 10 ans pour trafics de stupéfiant et tentative de viol, il s'en est sortis avec… deux ans de prisons ? c'est tout ? Il devait avoir un bon avocat. Je parcours les rapports de police, j'y lis des choses horrible, ce mec est une pourriture. Puis je tombe sur le nom des agents chargés de ce dossier, et c'est comme si le temps c'était figé.

Officier Din Harper et officier Chalie SWAN. Je sens mon cœur battre à mille à l'heure. Mon dieu, dis moi que je ne suis pas en train de rêver… Je viens de retrouver mon père. Je me concentre donc sur l'officier Swan et parcours son dossier à lui, il a une carrière prometteuse, je sens mon cœur se gonfler de joie et de fierté. Mon père, mon père. C'est si étrange. Je continue à parcourir son dossier, comme si c'était l'histoire la plus intéressante que j'ai lu. Puis j'arrive à la fin de dossier et mon cœur qui a déjà été tellement malmené ces dernières minutes s'arrête de battre. Charlie Swan est décédé, trois jours après la libération de James Miller par celui-ci. Il lui a tiré une balle dans la tête, pendant que celui-ci dormait aux côtés de sa femme. René Swan l'a trouvé mort le matin de 16 Juillet 1999. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, espérant faire disparaître ce que j'ai sous les yeux, ne pouvant pas y croire. Ca ne peut pas être vrai, il doit y avoir erreur.

Je ferme le dossier de Charlie sans même prendre le temps d'effacer les traces de mon piaratge. Je vais consulter le seul dossier de James que je n'avais pas en ma possession avant de détruire son ordinateur. la liste de nom de ses clients. Je la parcours tel une automate, enore sous le choc de ce que je viens de découvrir. En parcourant la liste je tombe sur le nom d'un des plus grand clients de James. Voici le détail qui m'a échappé depuis si longtemps. DENALI. Je me lève d'un bond, envoyant valser le vase contre le mur, poussant un cri de rage.

« _**Noonn ! »**_

J'éclate en sanglot, réalisant enfin ce que je viens de découvrir, je n'ai pu retrouver mon père que pour quelques minutes, avant de découvrir qu'il est mort alors que j'avais 14 ans. Cette ordure me pourrit la vie depuis combien de temps ? Je frappe dans tout ce qui se trouve sur mon chemin, folle de rage.

« _**Bella qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **_J'entends la voix de Rose qui s'affole.

_**-Bella, ouvre cette porte si tu ne veux pas que je la défonce. »**_

J'Ignore la menace d'Emmett et me dirige vers le dressing. Je prends un sac de voyage et met mes affaires dedans, je prends les vêtements qui me tombent sous la main, sans faire vraiment attention. Je prends le sac à dos contenant mes papiers, j'y met l'ordinateur portable et ouvre la porte de la chambre. Emmett , qui allait surement la défoncer à cet instant se votre au sol . Les autres seraient morts de rire à cet instant, s'ils ne me fixaient pas tous, l'air effaré.

« _**Où comptes-tu aller avec ce sac ? **_demande Jasper.

-_**Je dois m'en aller, je ne peux pas rester ici.**_

_**-C'est une plaisanterie ?**_ Rosalie me regarde droit dans les yeux, je vois bien que je la déçois mais je n'ai pas le chois.

-_**Après tout ce qu'on a fait pour toi ?**_ Mon cœur se serre violemment dans ma poitrine, comment peut-elle me sortir ça ?

-_**je vais vous expliquer…**_

_**-Nous expliquer quoi ? Que tu t'en vas simplement parce que tu t'es disputé avec Edward ? Et nous dans tout ça ? Notre avis t'importe peu. »**_

Alors c'est ça ? ils pensent que je part uniquement à cause d'Edward ? Je ne réfléchis qu'un quart de seconde, je sais ce que je vais faire. Si Tanya à un quelquonque rapport avec James, elle peut vite le retrouver et lui dire ou je suis. Il ne tardera pas à rappliquer. Si je suis encore ici, il est capable de blesser ou même tuer quelqu'un pour me ramener avec lui.

Quand James viendra ils lui diront que je suis parti suite à une dispute avec Edward. Ils sont en colère et doivent me détester. Ca sera plus facile pour moi de partir ainsi. Je me compose un visage impassible et m'adresse à Alice, mon cœur se brise face à la colère que je vois dans son regard et face à ce que je m'apprête à faire.

« _**Je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fais pour moi, mais j'ai une famille qui m'attend, et vous n'êtes pas famille. »**_

Je dis ces mots qui me déchirent le cœur d'un ton neutre. Je passe devant eux pour sortir et tombe face à face avec Edward. Ces yeux sont rouge et son regard, empli de douleur. Mon regard se rempli de larmes à cette vu mais je détourne la tête pour qu'il ne le voit pas. Je descends les escaliers et quitte la maison sans me retourner. Je sors les clés de la moto de Jasper que j'ai pris sans qu'il s'en aperçoive en sortant et démarre. Je quitte le chemin terreux et m'engage sur la route menant à un aéroport. Je paierais un aller simple pour Forks avec l'argent des trois salaires que j'ai mis de côté. Les larmes coulent avec abondance sur mes joues alors que le visage de tout les gens que j'aime m'apparaît. Les seuls personnes qu'il me reste, et je dois les quitter. Ça ne sert à rien d'aller à Phoenix alors que j'ai trouvé le nom de mes parents. Forks est l'endroit où tout à commencer, c'est là que j'aurais les réponses à mes questions, et c'est à la police que je dois remettre les dossiers que j'ai, vu ce qu'ils ont déjà sur James, ils me croiront forcément, en plus je suis la fille de Charlie Swan. Mon père, si seulement il était encore en vie. Le trou qui s'est ouvert dans mon estomac depuis que j'ai quitté le chalet me fait atrocement souffrir, c'est comme-ci on mettait du piment sur une blessure ouverte. Je m'arrête sur le côté, n'en pouvant plus, c'est une route déserte. J'éclate en sanglots, pour la énième fois dans la journée.

PDV. Edward

Elle ne peut pas être partie, je suis surement dans un cauchemar et je vais me réveiller d'un instant à l'autre. Mais pourquoi la douleur est-elle si difficile à supporter dans ce cas ? Je donne un grand cou dans le mur.

« _**Pourquoi ?**_

_**-Edward… je suis désolée »**_

J'éclate en sanglot, achevée par cette phrase qui me confirme que c'est vraiment terminer, qu'elle m'a laissé, qu'elle nous à tous laissé. La douleur laisse bientôt place à la colère. Comment peut-elle faire une chose pareille ? Après tout ce qui c'est passé entre nous, après tout ce qu'on a fait pour elle, comment peut-elle partir suite à une dispute ? Je croyais qu'elle m'aimait ? Je finis par me calmer, la colère y étant pour beaucoup. Je me lève et regarde Rose dans les yeux.

_**« Tu n'as pas à être désolée, tu n'as rien fais. »**_ dis-je d'une vois monocorde.

**Voila un autre chapitre ! J'Espère que ça vous a plus et que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour la fin bsx à toutes.**


End file.
